Tainted Summer Light
by SugarRyu
Summary: What is love to a hopeless romantic that watches her crush walk by? With doubt heavier than her spellbound heart, can she brave the challenges and just maybe grasp the warmth of love? RikuxOC RikuOC .Complete. Prequel to Tainted Summer Memories.
1. My Shy Artistic Self

**Author's Note:** Finally, another story! This will be a Rikuxoc so don't start complaining. It does start out slow in the beginning but that's to be expected from a noob.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just an obsessed Riku fan girl that wants to own Riku boxers XD. The power of bishie compels you!

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 1**

**My Shy, Artistic Self**

"Natsuno! Wake up!" the cheerful voice of my older brother rang through my ears, fluttering open my eyes out of habit. I was greeted to the sight to my blue-eyed brunette brother looking straight at me, standing over my bed.

"Sora…" I mumbled softly, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Get up sleepy! Time to get ready for school!" my brother Sora said into my ear, flashing me one of his famous cheesy grins.

"…Ok, ok… I get the point…" I mumbled sitting up. "You can stop towering me with your presence…" Sora happily stopped craning his neck and ran out of our shared room, most likely into the bathroom across the hall.

"I claim the bathroom first!" he called as I threw my legs over the ledge of my bed. I groggily shifted my long brown hair with my fingers as I jumped off my bed. I seriously wasn't a morning person… I stared at my reflection in the vanity mirror, making a face at the tanned green-eyed girl.

"Why me?" I softly asked as I proceeded to do my morning routine.

* * *

"Good morning Suno, Sora!" I heard someone greet as Sora and I entered the school campus. We wore the school's uniforms. A short-sleeved button down shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a blue tie for Sora and a short-sleeved button down blouse, a blue and white checkered skirt, equally black dress shoes, and a blue and white checkered tie for me. Standing in front of us was a red headed girl with blue eyes wearing the school's girl uniform.

"Morning Kairi!" Sora greeted with a silent wave from me.

"So, how's your morning so far?" Kairi started. The three of us entered the one story building, weaving though the halls to our first period classroom, history.

"Not much," Sora answered. "Natsuno is being a non-morning person as usual."

"Well, you can't really blame me…" I countered in my soft quiet voice. "I have to wake up to that everyday…" I jabbed my thumb at Sora's face, which at the time was coincidentally in one of his cheesy grins.

"Hey!" Sora whined his grin turned upside down, Kairi's giggles in the background.

"Well, that's what brothers are for! To annoy sisters!" Kairi pointed out. We turned a corner, nearing our classroom.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Sora cried as I smiled. It was like this everyday. Sora and I argue somewhat and Kairi would take my side all the way. Yet, one person was missing from this scenario… We stood before and entered the classroom, spotting a good friend of ours' sitting at a desk. He had shoulder length silver hair, aqua blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. My seemingly dream boy…

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted, snapping me out of my thoughts. Grr, Kairi was right about the brothers annoy sisters thing… Riku turned his head over to us and held up his hand as a signal that we got his attention. I could have sworn I saw a group of fan girls squeal in delight over in the corner on our approach. Riku is Sora's best friend so I see him around our house all the time.

"Morning Sora, Kairi, Suno." Riku greeted as Kairi and I waved. "So, what have you two been arguing about today?"

"How Suno has to wake up to this every morning." Sora answered proudly, a cheesy grin pasted on his face, giggles from Kairi and an annoyed look from me.

"I don't see what's wrong with that!" Kairi said as I looked at her. I mouthed the words "That's because you like him," turning Kairi beet red.

"Um…" Kairi mumbled pulling me by the collar of my blouse to an empty corner of the room, leaving two confused guys. "He could have seen that!" Kairi whispered harshly, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Sora's too boneheaded to notice." I countered in a hushed voice, Kairi shaking her head.

"Well," Kairi began but was interrupted by the teacher entering the classroom.

"Ok class, to your seats!" she ordered as we scattered to our assigned seats. Kairi and I rushed to our seats in the back as the teacher started the lesson. I sat behind Riku and Kairi sat behind Sora. The teacher was writing something on the board as I stared dreamily at Riku's flowing sliver locks. Suddenly I felt a sharp poke in my side as a note seemingly appeared onto my desk. I opened the contents to see the words, "We talk after class." From then on, two words kept on invading my mind: awkward and irritating.

* * *

"So," Kairi started as the both of us parted ways with Riku and Sora to our second period class, English. "Don't deny it!" 

"Deny what…?" I asked softly, tilting my head to the side.

"I can totally see that you like him!" Kairi accused, my head shaking from denial.

"What are you talking about?" I replied confusedly, a mischievous face on Kairi's face.

"Riku silly!" she whispered, pink painting my face.

"Kairi, we've been over this a million times…" I replied. "I don't like him…" And as many times I deny it, Kairi never listens.

"Well, you stare blankly at him like you're daydreaming!" Kairi countered, a sulking hang of the head came my rely.

"Ok, ok. He's a little cute…" I said quietly giving in. Obviously, Kairi misinterpret my answer, pumped her fist into the air as a sign of victory.

"I knew you liked him!" she cheered. I tilted my head in confusion walking aimlessly, nearing our destination.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kai…" I mumbled entering our English classroom.

"Suno! Wait up!" Kairi called, following me into the class. I dumped my messenger bag by my desk, collapsing into the seat.

"Suno," Kairi said in a scalding tone. "No matter how hard it is to tell him, you're gonna have to sooner or later."

"What about Sora?" I asked turning to her as she smiled.

"Sora doesn't count! He's too boneheaded to notice all the hints I drop!" Kairi answered. "Riku is smart enough to get your hints so it's rather you tell or it'll be too late!" Kairi walked away to her desk halfway across the room as I shifted my attention to the ground. Kairi's right… but I don't have backbone enough to gather what's left of my courage and take a chance… I could be shot down just like that…

* * *

"Sora…" I whined, entering my third period class, math. 

"Yes dearest sister?" Sora replied approaching me from the far corners of the room.

"Kairi won't stop leeching off me…" I wailed, collapsing into my assigned seat. "Will you be my substitute?"

"Natsuno, Natsuno, Natsuno…" Sora said in a scalding tone shaking his head. "If I did that, then I wouldn't be your brother."

"But I thought you like her…" I accused, Sora doing a double take in surprise.

"W-what?" he asked stammering. "W-where did you hear that?!"

"I live with you, you goober…" I said. "Fortunately, we're forced to sleep in the same room and let me tell you, I lie in bed, wide awake listening to you talk in your sleep. "_Oh Kairi, I-_"

"Natsuno!" Sora said in a harsh whisper, punching me in the arm. "People can hear you!"

"Good, because I have one thing to say…" I said rubbing my forearm, where Sora punched me. "Woman abuse!" Everyone in the room looked over to us as I rubbed my arm in anguish.

"Ok, ok!" the math teacher cried entering the room. "To your seats students! We're having a pop quiz!" The class groaned as Sora returned to his seat.

* * *

"It still hurts…" I wailed softly, walking out of the math classroom. "Owwie…" 

"What did Sora do this time?" I heard a voice ask, turning to see Riku approaching me.

"Woman abuse…" I replied, blushing slightly, the both of us walking to our fourth period class, art. Art was the subject I liked the most, but since Riku was in that class… I got a little distracted… not to mention he sits next to me.

"Doesn't sound like Sora…" Riku said. "What did you do?"

"I pushed his buttons a little too far…" I replied, rubbing my forearm. "I don't think I want to try that again…"

"Aw, do you want a hug?" Riku asked playfully, my face flushed red. That's defiantly not like your average everyday Riku.

"Um, no thanks…" I declined reluctantly, pressing my knuckles to my cheeks. The walk to Art was quiet afterwards, the both of us amerced in our thoughts.

"Hello Riku. Hello Nat." the art teacher greeted as the two of us entered the room and sat at the table we shared. "Ok class, today's assignment is to draw what people see when they look at you." The class cheered inwardly as tilted my head to the side. It's a habit I do when I'm confused or thinking. In this case, I was thinking of what people see when they look at me. I'm probably the school's anti-social shy girl since I barely say a word to anybody except for Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the teachers.

"Hey Suno?" I heard Riku ask, snapping me back to reality. I turned to him with a confused look.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Grr… stupid habit…

"What do you see when you look at me?" Riku asked almost shyly, giving him a warm smile. Complete perfection. That's what I wanted to say but Kairi's words rang through my head. Riku is smart enough to get your hints…

"Well," I started. "I see a sweet, kind person who unintentionally attracts fan girls." Riku smirked at my description, as I turned slightly red.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Riku said as my blush faded away.

"So, um, what do you see when you look at me?" I asked shyly. Riku turned to me, giving me a smile.

"I see a quiet and gentle girl who can only rest easy when she's around people she can trust." Riku replied as my blush crept back to my cheeks.

"Um, I guess so…" I said, propping my chin on my arm, trying to hide my blush. Riku took no notice and began to draw himself just as I described.

* * *

"Ah, solitude…" I sighed happily, as I sat inside the library. Being alone is my love and probably will be my only love. It was lunch and I was happy to get away from my brother and friends. Yeah, their nice but… I feel like I don't really belong with them… I plucked my simple lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and my sketchpad out of my bag. I flipped my pad open to a fresh piece of paper and pulled out a pencil. 

"…What should I draw…?" I asked myself under my breath. My pencil glided over the paper as my thoughts poured out. It took shape of an electric black blade with a hilt shaped like wings. I don't know why I'm drawing this weapon… it just happened… I shook my thoughts away and turned to a fresh new page. I propped my head on my hand and chewed on my eraser.

I've been drawing these weapons often but I have no idea why… Also, I've been drawing these ant like creatures… Is this a sign…? My hand just moves as if it has a mind of its own… I guided my pencil over my paper as the markings took shape of a cheek. Soon it formed a side of a face, then a figure. I backed off my piece of work to realize what I've done.

"It's… Riku…" I gasped, gently lifting the paper. I drew a picture of Riku but something seemed darker about him. He didn't have the usual cocky glint in his eyes. No, he had a hint of jealousy and hatred in them in the sea of hopelessness and denial. He held a bat wing shaped sword, the butt of the handle facing away from him.

"What…?" I started to ask but I couldn't find the words to ask. Suddenly, the school bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. I quickly stuffed my sketchpad into my bag and threw my barely eaten sandwich into the nearest trashcan. I can eat something after school… I pushed my confusion and thoughts to the back of my mind and headed out the backdoor of the library. I didn't like using the front because it was usually crowded and I feel uneasy around crowded areas… I snaked my way through the bookcases to the emergency fire exit and pushed the door open.

"Aha!" I heard someone cry, tilting my head through the brightness of white. I told you it's a stupid habit!

"Huh?" I aimlessly asked, greeted to the sight of my older brother and Kairi standing before me.

"I told you she would come out over here!" Kairi gloated in Sora's face. Sora hung his head in disappointment as I turned to Kairi.

"You two were waiting for me out here?" I asked, Kairi happily nodding.

"Ok Sora," Kairi said in a demanding tone. "Pay up!"

"But you probably cheated!" Sora countered as I sighed.

"Sora, Sora, Sora…" I said in the same tone as Sora did before. "I'm disappointed… You should know better than anybody else that I hate crowded places."

"But-" Sora started to say but was cut off by Kairi.

"Come on Sora! We need to stop chatting and start walking or else we'll be late!" Kairi said pulling the both of us by the collar.

"Aww, but Kairi! I hate Science!" Sora complained.

* * *

"Ok, meet you outside!" Kairi bid to Sora, joining me in front of the girl's locker room. It was the passing period for the last period of the day, in our case PE. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were in that class along with me so we could discuss our plans for the rest of the afternoon. Kairi and I quickly got dressed into our PE uniforms in the locker room, walking out to the wide grass field. The PE uniform was a simple white shirt with our names written on them and blue shorts. Immediately we spotted Riku and Sora dueling it out playing one-on-one football for some reason. 

"Guys!" Kairi called. My brother and Riku glanced towards us for a brief moment before turning back to their game. Kairi sighed and shook her head, muttering something about boys being boys. I smiled, watching Sora and Riku tackle each other into the dirt. They always have to have a competition or something at least everyday. Sometimes Sora wins though that's just sometimes. Most of the times Riku comes out the victor… This battle was no different… Riku claimed victory, scoring a touchdown, mostly by tiring my poor brother to the ground.

"…What do you guys want play today?" Sora tiredly asked us on the boys' approach.

"I don't really feel like playing anything today." Kairi answered as Sora turned to Riku and me.

"So?" he asked childishly.

"I'll play anything as long as it's not football…" I replied as Sora turned to Riku.

"What about soccer?" Riku suggested.

"Only if Sora is goalie." I corrected as Sora started to panic.

"What?! No way! You two kick too hard!" Sora protested as I sighed. I then gave my brother the saddest, pitiful face I could muster.

"Oh, but Sora..." I said dramatically sorrowful, Kairi's giggles immediately playing in the background. "If we don't play we'll be bored… Not to mention I'll be very sad…" Sora sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok! We'll play! Just stop with the face." He said in defeat as I clasped my hands.

"Yay!" I cheered softly as Riku went and fetched a soccer ball. Sora half-heartedly stepped into the goalie box as Riku passed me the ball.

"Natsuno!" Sora called. "Don't do it too hard!"

"Suno!" Kairi hollered. "Don't listen to him!" I hung my head, shook off Kairi and Sora's requests, and kicked the ball as hard as I could. Sora leaped out of the way just in time as the ball was unintentionally aimed where the sun don't shine.

"Sis!" Sora whined, feigning tears. "I could have lost something important there!"

"Um…" I said as Sora passed the ball to Riku.

"Don't worry about it." Riku reassured. "He's just sore because he's goalie." Riku kicked the ball hard, sending it flying past Sora's head and into the net.

"Are my body parts at risk here?!" Sora whined as Kairi giggled from the sidelines.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" Kairi asked while Sora passed the ball to me.

"Why don't we hang out on the play island?" Sora suggested as I kicked the ball straight at his chest. Sora hit the dirt before the ball could injure any valuable body parts.

"Sounds like a good idea." Riku replied, Sora passing him the ball. "We can plan our trip to other worlds. What do you say Suno?" I sighed as Riku kicked the ball aimed towards Sora's feet. Ever since Kairi came to the islands, Riku and Sora were hooked on finding new worlds.

"I still think it's a risky idea…" I replied. I watched Sora trying to dodge the ball by jumping over it. It didn't end very nicely… Sora landed on the ball and fell to the ground. Kairi giggled and walked towards my brother to see if he was ok.

"Aw come on Suno." Riku persisted. "Will you come with us? For me?" I blushed pink, turning to Riku, tilting my head. His face was serious, a rare sight for me, his eyes begging for answer. Suddenly, the school bell rang, leaving the question unanswered as Sora and Kairi walked up to us.

"What are we waiting for?!" Sora asked enthusiastically as I sighed.

"For you…" I answered as Sora pouted.

"Meanie…" Sora countered.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so glad to be out of those clothes…" I sighed as Sora and I arrived at the play island. I was wearing a short-sleeved orange hoodie with a long gray tank top underneath, black baggy capris, and orange and gray canvas shoes. Sora was tying up the boat we came on as I patiently waited for him. He was wearing a red jumpsuit with a blue and white vest over and astonishing gigantic yellow shoes. It's as if he doesn't have feet at all sometimes… 

"So where are you off to?" Sora asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Usually when Sora, Riku, and Kairi meet together on the island I would ditch them for alone time, thus making me the most anti-social person.

"Oh you know." I said. "By the cove and stuff."

"Ok, meet you at the paopu tree at sunset!" Sora said before running off to find Riku and Kairi. I shook my head at his childish ways and started towards the cove on the other side of the island. I passed under the bridge connecting the small islet housing the fabled slanted paopu tree to the main land, glancing at it slightly. There's a legend about the paopu that if two people share one, their destinies would be intertwined for eternity… but that's just a legend. Nobody hasn't really tried it yet. I shook my thoughts to the back to my mind and continued to walk towards the door to the cove. I approached and pushed it open to reveal the second half of the island.

The broken bridge stood before me as I veered to the side to the water. On certain places, the bridge is brittle and will give away if you don't move fast enough. I didn't feel like falling down to the sandy water so I took the shortcut through the water. I took the stairs up to the upper level and jumped down the ledge leading to the water. I was then faced with an empty stripe were the waves met the sand as I proceeded to sit on the sand, facing the endless blue horizon.

This was my favorite place to think by myself. I sighed deeply and started to think about my day. I think it all started with that note Kairi passed to me earlier… Since then, Riku's been acting weird… He even offered me a hug! That's something he wouldn't offer, even to a good friend. He must've been playing. And in Art, he it was as if he was afraid to ask me what I saw when I see him… It's not like I bite or something… I barely talk without them anyway… And during PE, he wanted me to come along to other worlds… He looked so serious… and yet… I don't know. I shook my head and gazed at the water. The sun went down slightly so it wasn't overhead but slightly in the middle of northeast. I watched the waves come in and out, leaving seashells at my feet. I picked up an orange speckled shell to see it already occupied with a little hermit crab.

"Oops…" I mumbled setting the crab back down on the sand. "Sorry…" I watched the hermit crab scurry away into waves. I wish I could be like that little crab. Being able to hide anywhere, at anytime… Separated from the rest of the crowd by his shell… But then, the company of trusted loved ones doesn't come easy. I gazed out into the horizon for what seemed like minutes, deep in the folds of my thoughts. The sky turned a deep orange as the sun crept across the sky.

"I guess I should get going…" I mumbled to myself, standing up. I brushed the grains of sand off my butt and started to walk back by the way I came. When I passed through the door to the front part of the island, I gazed upon the little islet. I walked under the bridge and turned the corner. I entered the little shack that led to the bridge and walked up the stairs. I passed through the exit and across the bridge to the slanted paopu tree. Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't there yet so I decided to wait. I jumped onto the tree, using the raising end as a headrest and laying comfortably. What could be holding them up?

"Sis!" I heard Sora holler as I snapped my head in his direction. Sora was running across the bridge with Riku and Kairi not too far behind. Kairi was wearing a white tank top with a back one underneath, a purple shirt, and white and purple shoes. Riku on the other hand was wearing a yellow and black shirt with an X over his chest, blue jeans that got baggier at his thighs, and blue and yellow shoes.

"Hey guys…" I greeted, sitting up. Sora and Kairi sat on the paopu tree respectively; Sora helped Kairi of course. Riku leaned against the trunk as the four of us faced the setting sun. The ball of light we call the sun was smothered by flickers of pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds.

"So what's up?" I asked as Sora turned to me.

"We've decided to start building the raft tomorrow!" Sora announced as I tilted my head to the side.

"Tomorrow…?" I asked as Kairi nodded.

"Tomorrow we build the raft, the next day we collect supplies, and finally the day after that we set sail!" Kairi briefly explained. I bit my lip and gazed at the setting sun. The weekend starts tomorrow but I didn't think we would be actually putting the raft plan into action… We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, gazing at the sunset and listening to only our thoughts and the incoming waves.

"I guess we should get going." Sora said turning to me, breaking the silence. "We don't want to be late for dinner, right?" I silently nodded as the both of us jumped off the trunk of the paopu.

"I should be going too." Kairi said, sliding off the trunk after us. "What about you Riku?"

"I should be going also." Riku replied, shifting his weight to his two feet. "My parents would flip if I come back after sundown…" The four of us walked toward the shack, crossing the bridge with me in the rear. Suddenly, I felt a freezing cold breeze wrap around me, stopping me in my tracks. What was that…? It doesn't get that cold near sundown…

"Suno? What's up?" I heard Riku ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, nothing…" I answered, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Someday, I have to tell him… I just have to…

**Shall Tell Him Some Faithful Day**

**End of Chapter 1**

Did you guys like it? I'm not entirely done with typing the next few chapters so the next installment shall come probably next week or so. Tell me what you think. Look foreward to Chapter 2 coming out in the near future!


	2. Sitting Here with You

**Author's Note:** Whoot! I'm back! Yeah, there aren't any reviews but the fact that I put up a story is all that matters. Here's Chapter 2 to those under the rock readers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. This is just some tell tale fantasy of a hopeless romantic that targets Riku. That's all!

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 2**

**Sitting Here with You**

The cool breeze wisped through my hair, carrying red and brown leaves. I sighed, hugging my knees, and looked at the attractive spread before me. The red and white checkered blanket filled my sight, a brown basket sat in the corner of my eye. The shadows of the tree that stood over my collected frame showed green leaves turning yellow.

I unwrapped an arm from my knees and shifted into the enclosed brown picnic basket. I pulled out a golden yellow orange peach, a blush of pink on its skin. Dropping the freshly picked fruit into the basket gently, a confused and depressed sigh escaped my lips. Why did he lie to me? Sure, I invited him to help me save the remaining peaches of the tree we planted but… he promised… I gazed at the orange painted sky, planning my next move only to sink back into my trail of thought.

"…Mind if I join you?" his voice asked. I looked up in surprise, looking at his pure, sea aqua eyes.

"…About time…" I sighed, smiling as he sat next to me.

"Sorry, I kinda had something to do…" he bashfully explained.

"Well whatever it was, at least you got it out of your way." I replied happily, masking my sorrow and disappointment. He looked at me with a concerned look before smiling along with me. Realizing what I was doing, I pried my eyes away from his godly smile, covering my flushed face, and turned towards the picnic basket.

"…You don't always have to be so sad." His voice commented. I turned to him, getting a face full of orange petals. Orange petals…? I grabbed whatever he was holding out to me, gasping in surprise. A bouquet of orange roses rested in my pale fist, a shocked and happy look on my face.

"Wow… they're so pretty…" I awed childishly. "And they're orange…"

"I know how much you like orange and I wanted to get you something nice so I looked everywhere for them." He explained hastily. "By the time I found them, I was an hour late." I buried my face into the roses, taking in the fresh, clean scent before looking up.

"At least you were late for a good-hearted reason…" I commented, resting the roses in my lap. A finger then tilted my chin up, locking my green gaze to aqua.

"That isn't the reason." He corrected noses near mere contact. "There's a far greater truth." My flushed face showed confusion, my voice getting lost in my tangled mind. What truth? Suddenly, his godly image became distorted and his touch faded away. I backed away in surprise, looking back to see him out of sight.

I searched my surroundings frantically, forgetting about my presented roses. A figure in the distance stood before me as I suddenly became drowsy.

**_Your blood ties you to the bearer_**

**_Defeat your demons_**

**_In order to save the darkness, defeat yourself_**

**_They'll use you to harm him_**

**_Don't step near the light; the shadows' numbers will grow_**

**_Your heart is never chained down_**

**_Go forth and unlock your fleeting destiny before it's too late_**

* * *

I woke up with a start, covered with cold sweat. I looked over to my brother's bed to see him sound asleep and peeked out the window. The first few rays of light were poking through the clouds as I sat up, running my hand through my hair. Your blood ties you to the bearer? Defeat your demons? In order to save the darkness, defeat yourself? Those quotes ran through my trails of thought, confusing me. What was that nightmare about?! I shook my thoughts away and threw my legs over the side of my bed. I might as well get ready for the tiring day before me since I was afraid to fall back to sleep. Not to mention Sora isn't awake yet. He would have first dibs on the bathroom and not come out twenty minutes later…

* * *

"Ok!" Kairi cried as the four of us assembled on the front shore of the play island. I stood between Riku and Sora, trying to rub the remaining drowsiness out of my eyes. "You all have to get three logs, rope, and cloth each and report back to me."

"What?!" Sora cried as I cringed at his outburst. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to keep inventory and make sure you guys are doing your job!" Kairi answered. "Now stop stalling! Get a move on!" Sora hung his head in defeat and followed Kairi towards the entrance to the cove, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Hey Suno," Riku started as I turned to him. "Why don't we work together? We'll get much more done."

"Um…" I mumbled biting my thumb and tilting my head. If I work together with Riku then I would be able to spend some time with him. But then if I do, I might make a fool of myself… Oh well, I don't want to hurt Riku's feelings so I have to accept…

"Ok." I said turning to Riku, releasing my thumb from the grasp of my teeth. Riku gave me one of his heart melting smirks and started towards the cove entrance. I followed suit and the both of us slipped past Kairi who was talking to Sora.

"Ok, I'll check the trees for stray logs while you'll comb the shore for driftwood." Riku said as I nodded. Riku then ran across the old broken bridge, jumping across the gaps and loose boards as I jumped down to take my shortcut. I watched Riku disappear into the growth of trees as I walked along the strip I like to sit and think. Immediately I spied a log of driftwood. I smiled inwardly and made my way to it. One down, two to go! I walked further down the straight; eyes peered for any stray pieces of wood. After a few moments of searching, I spied another log of driftwood.

"That makes two…" I said to myself, picking the dried out wood up from the sand. I walked further down with no signs of driftwood. My search reached its end when I reached the end of the straight.

"Oh, what am I going to do…?" I asked to nobody in particular. "…I should get the rope and cloth now. I'll check back later." I nodded in reassurance and retraced my steps back to the broken bridge. I turned to a nearby ladder and scaled its heights to the top of an elevated piece of land. There, a small little lookout was stationed with a zip line just around the corner. Hanging before two openings to the side, what I believe is supposed to be windows, was a sheet of cloth each.

"I should get this other one for Riku…" I said to myself as I pulled the sheets from the supposed windows into my arms. "Now where would I find rope…?" I scanned the area via the lookout, trying to fold the two sheets of cloth. I then spotted a bundle of rope nailed to the side of the wall and another at the end platform of the zip line.

"Perfect…" I sighed with relief, grabbing the bundle of ropes nailed to wall. I threw the rope over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I tucked the sheets of cloth under my arm. I approached the zip line, throwing the two logs of driftwood down to the sand below.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" I mumbled, taking hold of the zip line handle with my right hand and threw my weight against it. Instead of landing on the ground, the handle carried me across the thick line of rope as I made it to the end platform unharmed.

"I'll never get used to this…" I sighed letting go of the zip line handle and picked up the bundle of ropes I came to retrieve. I then jumped off the platform and rushed back to the driftwood. I just need one more log and I'm-

"Suno!" I heard Riku call as I jumped and dropped the cloth and logs.

"Oh Riku…" I sighed. "You startled me…" I turned to his approaching figure, counting three logs in tucked under his arms.

"So what did you find?" Riku asked as I picked up the cloth and driftwood that I dropped.

"Um, two sheets of cloth, two bundles of rope, and two logs of driftwood…" I answered, handing him a sheet of cloth and a bundle of rope. "I couldn't find another log. Sorry…"

"It's ok!" Riku reassured, gratefully accepting the two items. "You can have one of my logs." I tilted my head and gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" I absentmindedly asked as Riku laughed at my expression. "Who are you and what have you done with Riku?"

"Funny." Riku replied handing me a log. "But I'm serious. I already know where another log is so you can finish early."

"Um…" I mumbled, blushing slightly. I was trying to find the right words to say but my mind was racing. "Thanks Riku…"

"You're welcome." Riku answered. "Now get going! I have a feeling that your brother is being lazy as usual." I giggled at his remark and ran back to the cove entrance with the three logs, cloth, and rope in hand.

"Kairi, are you here?" I asked as I pushed the entrance door to the cove open to find the said girl missing. "Where could she be…?" I dropped the raft materials to the side of the door and started to look for Kairi.

"I've told you before, I don't remember!" I heard Kairi answer as I spied her and my brother talking by the shore.

"Remember what?" I asked as Sora feigned tears.

"Sis, Kairi won't tell me what I want to know!" Sora cried as I sighed.

"Sora! Weren't you listening to me?!" Kairi scalded as I stood beside her. "I don't remember!"

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi sighed.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi replied. I sighed in anguish, hanging my head. This is going to be a game of twenty questions before you can say mushroom with a straight face…

"And you have us here." I said as Kairi turned to the ocean.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora cried.

"It'll be a long way from home…" I commented, Sora giving me a raspberry.

"So what're waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"So, I guess Suno and I are the only ones working on the raft." I heard Riku's voice say as we turned to see Riku with a log tucked under his arm. So he did find another one… Riku tossed the log while Sora tried to catch it, falling on his bum when it fell into his arms.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said directly to Kairi as I giggled. Considering on how lazy Sora is, Kairi must be a lazy bum…

"So you noticed." Kairi giggled. "Okay, we'll finish together. I'll race you!" Riku flopped down beside Sora, my brother staring at Kairi with confusion.

"Huh?" he aimlessly asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked with a face of anguish.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi marked, Riku and Sora giving each other quick glances. The two of them bolted up and started racing towards the cove entrance. I shook my head at their competitive ways and started after them with Kairi not too far behind. Sora and Riku tied for first while I clocked in at second. Kairi finished with a close third. Just as Sora was about to leave, Kairi held him back by the collar of his vest. I snickered inwardly at Sora's priceless face. Eventually he's going to be whipped pretty badly by Kairi.

I made my way through the shack and across the bridge to the small islet housing the slanted paopu tree. I saw that Riku was already sitting at the tree, staring into the deep blue abyss. I walked to the safety of a shady coconut tree and sat down. From the tree, I had a clear view of Riku sitting on the trunk with his back to me. I pulled out my sketchpad and pencil, flipping to a new page. Sighing deeply, I sketched the lines of the trunk of the paopu, drawing only what I saw.

The deep ridges that made the trunk were formed as I moved onto the leaves suspended before the waves below. I drew the star shaped fruit that hug limply among the leaves, most of which were covered by the overgrowth. Finally, the part I dreaded from the beginning, drawing Riku. The lines on my paper formed the shape of the folds of his back, the flowing shoulder length hair, and his laid-back stature. I drew Riku's hand, which was resting upon his knee, making every detail perfect.

After a few more moments, I backed off my work and admired it from afar. It was perfect in my opinion, every curve, every detail, every folds, everything. However, I couldn't help but to think something was missing. The space between Riku and the tree yelled, "Fill me in!" in plain black and white. I wonder… I shook my head and closed my sketchpad just as Sora approached us, running across the bridge.

"Hey Sora," Riku greeted on my brother's approach, "Go get your sword, I'll fight you one on one."

"You're on!" Sora cried running back to the shack to fetch his wooden sword. I sighed heavily as Riku hopped off the paopu tree.

"What's wrong Suno?" Riku asked while I stood.

"Why are you and my brother so competitive?" I asked rubbing the back of my head in frustration.

"Because that's what Sora and I do." Riku bluntly replied, a hang of the head was my seldom reply.

"That's not the kind of answer I was looking for…" I mumbled hoping that Riku didn't hear my remark. Ah, dreams…

"Well if you want an answer, maybe it's because we want to see who the best is." Riku said, pulling out his wooden sword. "Don't worry; I won't make your brother cry too much." Much is underlined and quoted in bold in my book, which means he's going to beat the cream out of my poor brother.

"Should I start worrying for him now?" I asked walking towards the paopu tree just as Sora came back with his wooden sword in hand.

"Ok Riku, prepare to lose!" Sora cried as Riku and Sora got into battle stances. I tiredly rested my chin of the paopu's trunk, half-heartedly watching Riku and Sora duke it out. Sora charged at Riku, swinging his sword. Riku blocked Sora's attack and countered with a slash to the head. Sora took a few steps back in a daze and recovered quickly. Riku slashed at Sora, who watched Riku's actions close and parried the attack, sending Riku to the ground. Riku threw his legs up and landed back onto his feet, kicking Sora off the island in the process.

"That's not fair!" Sora cried, spitting the salt water out of his mouth and flailing his arms in the water.

"Don't be sore Sora!" Riku hollered from his spot on the islet. "You always lose." I smiled at the memories of Sora losing to Riku repeatedly while Riku turned to me.

"Hey Suno, want to go a round?" Riku asked, gaining a tilt of the head. "You can borrow Sora's sword."

"I don't know…" I replied lifting my head from the tree as a wet wooden sword was thrown onto the islet from below.

"Beat him Suno!" I heard Sora cheer as I sighed. Someday, I will haunt his dreams and I will like it…

"Ok, ok…" I replied, taking the wooden sword that was thrown onto the islet and faced Riku. I got into my battle stance, causally gripping the sword slightly to the back of my side and keeping my free hand causally ready. My fighting style consisted of overhand slashes and thrusts with the occasional backhand slashes. Riku got into his battle stance and charged. He made the first attack, which I easily guarded and thrust my weigh against our clashed swords, pushing Riku to the ground. He then threw his legs up and landed back onto his feet as I stepped to the side to avoid his kick. I slashed at him with my sword, getting a few good hits before he guarded against my last attack.

He then counterattacked by thrusting this sword aimed at my stomach. I caught on quick and swung my hips to the side, making Riku's attack only glaze my side. I forced my weight against our clashed swords again, making sure only to apply enough strength to force Riku back. I stepped back, enlarging the gap between Riku and me as the both of us circled each other. Riku inched closer as I backed up trying to keep the gap between us, not noticing how close I was to the edge of the island. I backed away slowly when suddenly; my feet backed up on thin air making me lose my balance. Riku closed the gap between us, reaching out, and grabbing me by the forearm before I could fall of the island.

"I give…" I sighed, scratching the back of my head bashfully as Riku let go of my arm.

"You need to be more careful." Riku teased, ruffling my hair. Grr… I hate being short and cute…

"Suno!" I heard my brother whine as I looked past Riku to see my soaked brother with his hands on his hips. "You lost!"

"So?" I asked tossing him his wooden sword. "I never win either way…"

"Don't you have stuff the gather Sora?" Riku questioned my brother as I walked towards paopu tree.

"Oh man, I do!" Sora cried and ran to collect whatever he needed to collect.

"I can't believe he's my brother…" I mumbled, sitting on the trunk of the oddly shaped tree. "Older mind you…"

"Well that's Sora for you…" Riku sighed sitting next to me on the paopu. A thin line of pink came to my face, my heartbeat increased with Riku's sudden closeness. I gazed dreamily at the scenery, where the sky meets the sea. It sounds like romantic poem or something but it's true. It reminds me of my brother and best friend. Their hearts touch but the sky is too afraid to leave the sea as if something evil will take it by storm. I wish… I wish my life were a fairy tale like theirs…

* * *

The four of us had a long day and we assembled to the slanted paopu tree to look at the sunset. With an assembled raft, all we need to do tomorrow is to put the final changes and gather supplies. We sat in the same places as yesterday, leaning in Riku's case.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" Sora asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku bluntly answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked craning his neck to look at Riku.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said as I shifted into a sitting position.

"I don't know." Sora bluntly replied laying down on the branch.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said as I shifted my attention to the ground.

"You've been think a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked as Riku turned to her.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." He said to her. I felt a prang of jealousy go through my heart as Riku addressed Kairi as if… as if Sora and I weren't there at all.

"You're welcome." Kairi replied as I shifted my gaze back to the setting sun.

"But what if," I started, gaining everyone's attention. "What if something bad happens and we become separated?"

"That won't happen sis." Sora comforted sitting up. "You have me to protect you!" I laughed at Sora who was flexing his muscles in a show of strength

"Ok, I guess it'll be ok then…" I mumbled as we turned back to the last moments of the setting sun. Suddenly, for a split second, my body felt unusually numb and cold, from the tips of my fingers to my stubby little toes.

"Suno, you ok?" I heard Kairi ask as my brain started to function correctly. My face was placid, beads of cold sweat forming at my hairline and my heartbeat was rigid and icy. What was that?

"Oh… I'm fine." I reassured bashfully. Liar… "Just tired, that's all…"

"If you say so…" Kairi said, turning back to the sunset. My eyes were glued to the ground, deep in baffled thought. Oh, I hope I don't worry them… Especially Riku… Oh, I'm just making a fool of myself! But it's not like I did on purpose… Please, please… don't worry about me… Oh, why can't one present flowers to calm my tangled thoughts…? Then, maybe by some freak chance, I can learn the truth behind one's reason… But, will dreams be dreams…?

**Is as Close as I can get to You**

**End of Chapter 2**

Oh dreams, oh dreams! Why must you taunt me so?! I wanted to write that... badly. And this is where I leave you for two weeks because I'm going on vacation. What? I have a life. And by a freak chance, I maybe able to update via dad's laptop but then again, fate is cruel. Bye!


	3. Just One More Please

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! "Vacation" wasn't really vacation. At least I got some manga and a new PSP game out of it... Anyway, after a week of delay, here's Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just a rabid fangirl that has a new found love for Roxas and Leon Magnus... -holds Tales of the World: RM high in the air- Get it!

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 3**

**Just One More Time Please**

I was running through the halls of the castle, clad in a formal orange lined white dress as my footsteps echoed through the halls. My feet ached, my legs burning, my heart was just about to burst, but only the thought of my beloved ran through my tangled mind. The cold gale whipped around my slender figure as I stepped out of the comfort of the grand castle to the moonlight washed courtyard. In the near distance was the fleeting figure of a man clad in formal ware.

"My prince!" I called, running towards the figure, his aqua gaze turning towards me. Time seemed to stop as I jumped into the arms of my prince charming, brown and silver strands mixing with the icy wind as he stared with that sea colored gaze of his.

"Princess, I thought…" He started, my face buried deep into his chest. "They told me you weren't taking any visitors for you contracted an illness."

"They do everything in their power to keep you away from me." I said, staring deeply into his eyes with my green gaze. "Please… don't leave me like before…"

"Never… Now that you're in my arms…" He whispered delicately into my ear, my heart skipping a beat and jumped into my throat. I rested my head at the crook of his neck, slipping away from the outside world and into a world centered on my prince and me.

"I'll never let go…" I muttered dreamily, closing my eyes.

"Let go of who?" my prince charming asked.

"You silly." I answered, tightening my grip.

"Suno…! Can't breathe…!" my prince's voice faded into a much more familiar voice.

"Huh?" I dreamily asked, opening my eyes to see a flash of light.

* * *

"Sora?" I groggily asked, trying to focus onto my surroundings. My arms were tightly wrapped around Sora's neck who looked as through as he was going to faint.

"Help…!" he gasped out, my arms unraveling from Sora's neck with no remark.

"…Where did you come from…?" I drowsily asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, Sora giving me a pout in response.

"I live here you goober!" Sora answered. "You were having a dream and out of nowhere you just grab me and just use me as a stuffed animal!"

"No wonder I felt so comfy…" I commented softly, mostly to myself, ignoring Sora's explosion of impatience.

"That's not the point!" Sora cried while I stepped out of my covers and towards the door. "What exactly were you dreaming about? You were smiling dreamily the whole time!" I completely ignored Sora and pushed the door to the hallway open.

"Wait!" Sora called while I walked into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom before you do…" I answered, entering the bathroom, slamming, and locking the door.

"Hey!" Sora protested.

* * *

"Hey, where is everyone?" Sora absentmindedly asked, me being a little too preoccupied tying up the boat to answer quickly.

"…Today we collect supplies…" I replied after some thought, tying one final knot. "…Try the cove…"

"Ok!" Sora cried grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the cove. I stumbled close behind, an annoyed and unwilling expression on my face.

"S-sora…!" I stammered, the shadows of the bridge shading our faces for a brief moment. "I-I can walk myself…!"

"Don't be silly!" Sora said, standing before the cove entrance, releasing his grip on my arm. "You'll just ditch us!" I sighed while Sora opened the door to the cove.

"Ladies first." Sora said, my eyes rolling in halfhearted annoyance. I walked through the doorway with Sora close behind, a flash of silver flickering in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted, the said boy turning to us.

"Hey Sora, hey Suno." Riku replied, a silent wave with a slight tint in my cheeks was my response.

"So, what's up?" Sora started, my attention turned blankly to the broken bridge.

"Just thinking up a name for the raft." Riku answered. "I was thinking Highwind. What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Sora said thoughtfully as he turned to me. "Suno? What do you think?" I turned to him, tilting my head, and giving him a questioning glance before changing it to a look of complete thought.

"Well… seeing how the raft is kinda like the wings of a bird… How about Tsubasa?" I suggested, Sora giving me a cheesy grin.

"Great name!" Sora commented as we turned to Riku. He was looking at me for half a second before looking at Sora. Was… was that a flicker of understanding in his eyes…?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku asked, Sora nodding in agreement.

"You don't mean-" I started but was interrupted by the creaking of the brittle bridge.

"You guys at it again?" I heard Kairi's voice ask, watching the said girl crossing the last leg of the bridge. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." I sighed and started my trek across the cove to the star shaped tree. Whenever Riku and Sora race, I need to make sure none of them cheat for Riku is, uh, well Riku and Sora just whines really loud. I passed my favorite thinking spot, spying the almost finished raft. All that was needed was some more rope to tighten it up and supplies. I climbed the slope leading to the star shaped tree.

"Made it…" I said under my breath, sitting on the ground right next to the tree. I peered at the landscape before me, spying a racing Sora and Riku. "And just in time too…" On Sora and Riku's approach, I tiredly rested my chin on my arm. I wish I could just take a little catnap right now… I only act amazing and extravagant in my dreams… Hmm… Maybe I should spend more of my time dreaming…

"Hey Suno!" I heard Riku's voice call, snapping me out of my thoughts, the said boy zipping to the star shaped tree and tagging it. "Wake up!"

"Hmm?" I absentmindedly asked, my brother tagging the tree soon afterwards.

"Riku's cheating!" Sora whined, my head hung in annoyance. He hasn't even crossed the finish line and he's starting to whine… I tiredly stood and started to walk down the slope to the shore. Well… I'm not really interested on who won the race and I would like to avoid a whining session from Sora so I guess I'll just wait by the raft. I reached the base of the slope and changed my direction towards the raft. Before long, I stood before the raft and sat on the sand, staring blankly at the horizon.

"Hey girlfriend!" Kairi's voice cried as my best friend's smiling face and shadow suddenly loomed over me, but earning no reaction from me.

"Hi Kairi…" I yawned as Kari pouted.

"You can't be tired already!" she cried while I stood.

"Unfortunately, I blame Sora for everything…" I accused, Kairi sweatdropping.

"Anyway, since I know you hate it when Sora whines, why don't I tell you what you need to get before he gets here?" Kairi said changing the subject, a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"I should cancel my subscription sooner or later…" I commented.

"Ok, you can get one canteen of fresh water and four fish." Kairi said digging around the supplies piled on the raft.

"Sounds easy enough…" I said, Kairi handing me a canteen.

"Don't get the water from the sea!" Kairi reminded while I started to walk away, towards the direction of the door leading to the beach and dock. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind, stopping me in mid step.

"Kairi," I called, turning to my best friend, her face plastered with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"…Is Riku still over there…?" I asked her quietly, jabbing my thumb in the direction I was heading.

"Hmmm, I think so…" Kairi answered, my head hanging in disappointment.

"Looks like I have to take the long way…" I said under my breath, walking in the direction of the star shaped tree. There was another pathway leading to the beach and, well, I didn't feel like talking to Riku right now…

* * *

…They say that seawater isn't good for you… I leaned over the pool of fresh water to fill the canteen with water cascading down into the pool. Well, what exactly are the components of seawater? Well water and salt of course… Is salt good for you? I heard you can't live without it… When the canteen was brim full, I pulled it way from the waterfall and replaced the cap. There's the water… Now I need fish… Oh, that means I need to roll up my capris and take off my hoodie… I sighed inwardly, walking in the direction of the beach with the canteen dangling between my fingers. I dropped the canteen and removed my canvas shoes, making a little pile on the sand. I sat on the ground, rolling up my black capris the best as I could to above my knees, before grabbing the helm of my short-sleeved hoodie.

I pulled off my hoodie, revealing my gray tank top that showed off my curves. I have a decent body structure because I have a fast metabolism but since I'm not very self-confident, I usually hide my figure. I stood and looked back on my pile of items. They'll be ok, right? I shook off my doubt and walked into the water. I've done this plenty of times; I shouldn't be doubting things… I scanned the water for the shadows of fish and seeing how the water was a clear aqua, I didn't have very much trouble finding my first victim-Err, I mean fish. Slowly, slowly now… I inched closer to the fish, making sure my movements wouldn't startle the poor thing. Just a little more… Now! I quickly lunged out and grabbed the fish clean out of the water.

The fish fought and wiggled furiously in my hands as I carefully trudged my way back the shore. I didn't want to kill the poor thing with my own hands, so I'll let Sora or even Riku do that. For now, I'll just put it on the beach next to my stuff like I always do. I dropped the fish next to the canteen before walking back into the water, looking for more fish shadows. After awhile, I found a fish just taking a stroll right next to my foot as I grabbed this one with no problem as well. Looks like I'll be repeating this process for the next two… I dropped off my second fish and continued my search for fish. I found one immediately just a few meters away as I started to stalk the wavering figure. I then lunged out and made a grab for the fish, feeling the slippery little animal slither out of my fingers.

Oh… This will be harder than I thought… I relocated the little critter and attempted another attack, only to have it skitter away through my legs. The slimy and scaly texture of the fish squeezing through my legs startled and made me fall over on my butt.

"…Stupid fish…" I muttered under my breath, trying to keep my capris dry but failing miserably.

"You need help?" I heard a familiar voice ask, turning to the owner in annoyance before widening my eyes in surprise.

"R-riku…!" I stammered, quickly getting onto my feet and turning to my life long crush. "Well, um, you see…"

"Looks like you're getting rusty with those fish catching lessons I gave you." Riku commented as I tried to suppress a blush.

"Well, um…" I replied, scratching the side of my face bashfully.

"Well, he was no problem to catch actually." Riku said, my brow rising absentmindedly.

"Huh?" I aimlessly asked, tilting my head. Riku then pulled out the fish I was having trouble catching from behind his back while I stared at the still wiggling fish.

"How do you do it…?" I asked softly, mostly to myself and when I realized what I just said out loud, I blushed and turned away.

"Maybe it's good looks, soft silver hair, the ability to beat your brother…" Riku suggested as I giggled.

"Well, I need to get one more fish…" I said.

"I'll help." Riku offered, my cheeks colored once again.

"D-don't you have stuff to gather too?" I asked.

"I finished way before you and Sora arrived." Riku replied, turning away and started searching for fish. I sighed in defeat and continued my job of finding fish. With Riku's help, we could check two places at a time so any fish that were planning to run away didn't have very many options. After a few moments of searching and no sign of fish, I was beginning to lose hope when I heard a splash from Riku's side of the water.

"Got one." I heard Riku announce, turning to him with a surprised look in my eyes.

"Already?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and approaching Riku. A wiggling fish was struggling in Riku's hands, the tail thrashing near his face. I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before me.

"Well, you're nice." Riku sarcastically, dragging himself to the beach with me trailing close behind.

"…Sorry…" I apologized; regret coating my voice while Riku sat on the sand.

"Don't be so apologetic." Riku sighed, my timid frame couching beside him.

"What do you mean?" I shyly asked him, tilting my head as he tossed the fish next to the others.

"Don't regret your words," he answered, a hint of care in his voice, "because if you do, people will walk all over you." I looked down, thinking about Riku's words. Oh… He thinks I'm weak now… I couldn't catch those fish for the supplies and now he's scolding me… Maybe falling in love with him was the biggest mistake of my life…

"Hey, don't look so down." Riku's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot he was there.

"Huh?" I asked him numbly. Riku laughed at my confusion and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Well, you're perfect the way you are right now so I wouldn't worry too much." Riku reassured, standing. I followed suit, hiding a flushed face and walking over to my shoes and hoodie.

"You know," Riku started as I looked at him while slipping my canvas shoes on, "you should stop wearing you're hoodie one day." I blushed at his statement, quickly slipping on my other shoe and covering my damp top with the said article of clothing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, standing up and facing away with grudge written on my face.

"Heh, go get yourself dried off." Riku said, changing the subject. "I'll take care of the fish."

"A-are you sure?" I asked as Riku shooed me away with his hand.

"I'm very sure. Would you rather take care of them?" he reasoned. "Besides, I came here because I was bored…"

"Well, ok then…" I said, taking one last look at Riku before running in the direction of the cove, canteen in hand. Maybe I'll take that thought back. Maybe I still have a chance. Maybe…

* * *

"Um, Riku? Where does this go?" I asked, carrying a large barrel filled with our supply of food. Riku turned to me with curiosity, abandoning the mast he was tying down.

"Oh, that goes over here." Riku answered, motioning to base of the mast. I gently placed the heavy barrel before the mast, walking off the raft and sat onto the sand tiredly, gazing at the blazing sunset. Sora and Kairi mysteriously disappeared as soon as the sun hit the horizon, leaving Riku and I to finish the raft by ourselves. And must I say, I'm just overwhelmed by joy! So much joy that I feel like I'm going to burst into tears any moment! I sighed out of anxiety as Riku sat next to me on the sand after finishing putting the final changes to the raft.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice flowing through the wind gingerly.

"I don't really know…" I absentmindedly answered, bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. It seemed like hours, maybe even years as Riku and I gazed at the sunset in an awkward yet friendly silence. Although my heart was beating loud in my ears and my anxiety built, I felt safe sitting next to Riku. As if his mere, calm presence was enough to comfort my nerves.

"You know you can turn to me when you're in trouble." Riku stated, turning to my nervous form.

"I just…" I started, choosing my words carefully, Riku focusing his attention to me. "What if there's nothing out there? What if we're doing this for nothing?" Riku's gaze soften as he sat closer to me.

"We'll look else where." Riku responded. That still didn't calm my nerves…

"And if something bad happens?" I questioned further, finding a sudden interest in the sand.

"Then, I'll protect you," Riku answered. I looked at him with confusion, tilting my head to the side. What did he mean by that?

"I mean, I'll protect everyone no matter what." Riku restated, my giggles came my reply.

"Well, I do feel a little bit better now…" I said. Riku smiled one of his heart melting smiles, gaining a hidden tint of pink in my cheeks, giving me some legroom. Another silence came over the two of us, deciding silently whether to continue our current conversation or to change the subject. Along the while, the sun slowly turned from a dark yellow orange to a light red orange, sink into the dark, lit sea.

"Oh yeah." I realized as Riku turned to me with confusion. "I forgot to ask who won the race…"

"That would be yours truly." Riku smugly answered, bringing me to smile.

"I guess the raft's name is Highwind now, right?" I said, looking at the raft.

"…Actually, the raft's name is Tsubasa." Riku corrected. I looked at him with surprise, tilting my head to the side. I hoped he would explain why but an explanation never came. I sighed inwardly and continued gazing at the setting sun, pondering over Riku's decision to rename the raft.

"Hey, I was wondering." Riku said, breaking the silence and gaining a curious look from me. "Why did you choose Tsubasa for the name of the raft?"

"Tsubasa?" I repeated trying to process the question at hand, as Riku nodded. "Well, I did say the raft was like the wings of a bird."

"Yeah, but how?" Riku asked. I sighed, dropping my knees to the sand and crossing my legs weirdly.

"Think of a bird for a minute." I started. "The symbol of their freedom is their wings. The raft is doing the same for us only it is giving us freedom from the everyday life here at the Destiny Islands." Riku stared with great intensity, taking in every word. "A bird to its wings is just like the raft to our freedom from this caged routine." Riku stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"You know, you can pass as a poet or writer with sentences like that." Riku commented, a blush hidden by the orange glow of the sun tinted my face.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, standing up suddenly. "Drawing is my only love and joy so let's keep it at that."

"Geez, don't overreact." Riku replied, standing up as well. "I was giving you a compliment. I like your art anyway so don't plan on quitting anytime soon."

"O-oh." I numbly said, blushing slightly redder. Riku gave me one final smile before turning to the now deep red orange sun.

"It's getting late. We'd better get going…" Riku pointed out, my head nodding in agreement.

"You go on ahead. I want to stay just a little bit longer…" I said, Riku raising a brow from my statement.

"Alone? Are you sure? I can stay with you." Riku offered while I hastily shook my head.

"N-no! I'll be fine. I just want to think a little more." I answered, looking back at the sun. "Besides, this can be our last night looking at the sunset…" Riku sighed and turned in the direction of the cove entrance.

"Ok then. But not too long." Riku said, walking in the direction of the entrance, leaving me by my lonesome. So, tomorrow is the big day most of us have been waiting for, huh? Personally, I'm completely terrified but I couldn't show Riku that. He would just think I was weak or too simple minded. So, why am I going in the first place…?

I looked down at the waves at were lapping at the sand before my feet. I'll miss this water, this sunset, this island… Suddenly the waves brought in an orange spiked shell onto the sand, a small hermit crab wiggling furiously inside. I knelt down and picked the hermit up, setting him on his feet and watching him scurry away into the waves. I'll miss that hermit crab too. I'll miss many things here…

I stood and with one final look at the dark, sun lit sea, started towards the cove entrance. Suddenly, an icy cold breeze wrapped around my small frame, immediately gaining a violent shiver from me. I was seeing dark spots before my eyes, my legs giving way and plummeting into the sand, propping myself up with an outstretched arm.

"What was that…?" I said under my breath, an ache pounding in the back of my head. I shakily stood, shaking my sudden dizziness and blurred eyesight to the side and started once more for the cove entrance. I wish my prince were here; his silver armor glinting in the morning sun as his heroine awaited his bravery and courage to save her from the perils of evil… Of the things I hope for… I-I don't know why… but I feel something coming… But then again… this is me we're talking about…

**This May Be The Last We Meet**

**End of Chapter 3**

Personally, I love the dream. T-T I wish life was just like that! And I got the idea while reading Tsubasa Chronicles. Remember, manga stimulates the brain! Look foreward to Chapter 4 of Tainted Summer Light!


	4. You Disappeared Before my Eyes

**Author's Note:** All I have to say is: BOOO! I'm upset by this chapter's shortness!!! -dies- I blame my cuz for making me waste my fanfic time. Hmph, making me watch FF7:AC at the same time of editing and fangirling about Vincent. Gosh! Here's Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. -Sigh- Leon fangirlness continues.

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 4**

**You Disappeared Before my Eyes**

"So Suno," Sora started as we entered our home. The sun has set and it was a few hours before dinner. "Do you like Riku?" I gave my older brother a questioning glance. We past through the kitchen, passing our mom, who was standing before a hot stove in the process.

"Hey guys." She greeted, not even taking her eyes off the saucepan where she was boiling what seemed like brown colored paste

"Mom…" I whined slightly, walking to the fruit bowl set on the kitchen counter and shifting through the bananas, apples, pears, and oranges to pull out the last peach of the fruit bowl.

"Ok, ok. I'm fully aware that you're a girl!" she said in her defense as I took a bite out of the peach. Our mother shared Sora's clear blue eyes while she had light tan blonde hair. It was from all the sun here on Destiny Islands.

"Looks like we're out of peaches again…" Sora sighed as I turned to him. I silently shrugged and started my long trek to the room I shared with Sora.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while kids!" our mom called after us as Sora followed me upstairs and into our room.

"So," Sora started again. "You never answered my question." I looked at my brother with the same questioning glance as before.

"Well?" he asked in a playful tone, getting into my face as I closed the door to our room.

"…Sora…" I said, half whining in a soft tone.

"Don't Sora me!" Sora said. "It's obvious that you like him!"

"Sora please…" I replied in a softer tone, collapsing on my bed. So soft that it took Sora's undivided attention to even comprehend my mutterings. "I get enough pestering from Kairi…" Sora gave me a symphonic smile.

"Didn't mean it too harsh…" Sora said, sitting next to me on my bed as I took a bite out of my half eaten peach. We sat there in silence, with me staring at the deep gashes in my peach and Sora staring at the various ordainments that decorated our room.

"You know…" Sora started as I another bite of my peach. "You and Riku… look good as a couple…" I turned to him and tilted my head to the side.

"You… really think so?" I asked in a gradually louder tone.

"Yup, you two were made for each other." Sora commented, giving me a cheesy grin.

"Made for each other…" I echoed looking back to the last remains of my peach. But… what if he doesn't feel that way towards me? What if this lifelong crush was to waste? What if…?

"Stop with the doubting sis." Sora said as he gathered me into his arms. I stuffed the remains of my peach into my mouth, removing the pit and clung to my older brother's figure. It's amazing how my brother knows me inside and out, no matter what the situation is…

"…That's why I like having you for a brother…" I sighed as Sora ruffled my hair.

"And that's why I like having you for a sister!" Sora said cheerfully as I gave him an annoyed look and a pout.

"…Why must you reply to my comment?" I asked him in a soft, annoyed tone, pushing my poor brother away. "You soiled the moment…"

"But!" Sora tried to protest but was interrupted by me shoving the peach pit into his mouth.

"Put a pit in it…" I mumbled, pushing him off my bed.

* * *

I swung on a swing in the children's playground. However, no children were present due to the moon high in the night sky. The old play set squeaked and creaked, filling my ears but unfortunately, not my thoughts. Back and forth, my vision spoke as I took a sudden interest in the sanded ground.

My thoughts circled around him and how he acted when I talked to that complete stranger. Yes, the strange boy was flirting with me, I can kinda understand that. But, to knock him out and to drag me halfway though the city just to run away from the boy's mafia? Sure, he's my best friend and all, but I feel that he's plotting the destruction of the first guy I make contact with… I sighed inwardly, shuffling my feet through the sand before removing my orange flip-flops and wiggling my toes in the sand. I've known him throughout my entire life and yet, I still can't figure him out…

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." His voice rang through my ears, the squeaking and creaking of the swing set instantly disappearing. I gave him no reply as he sat on the swing next to mine. We sat in silence, apparently loss for words and too wrapped in our thoughts.

"…I'm sorry…" my best friend suddenly blurted out, standing, clenching his fists, and staring at the ground. "I… I acted like complete jerk and… I'll understand if you don't forgive me." He started to slowly walk away, gaining a tired, yet surprised look from me.

"Wait…" I called out weakly as he stopped in mid step. "…I understand…" My friend turned to me as I stood and put my flip-flops on.

"You were only protecting me after all…" I continued, dusting off the imaginary sand on my jean skirt. "I guess that's what guys do…" My friend looked down, as if he was too ashamed to ask for forgiveness. I crept closer to him, just close enough that I could feel his silver locks on my face if I leaned close. I prodded his side with a finger, my friend looking up with surprise and confusion.

"Ow… What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his throbbing side. I couldn't help but to laugh as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a friendly hug.

"Nice to have you back…" I sighed, nuzzling his cheek cutely. My friend blushed from the sudden contact as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my back. We stayed like that for a few moments before I felt my chin being lifted by a finger.

"You know, there is a reason why guys are overprotective…" my friend pointed out as I gave him a confused look.

"Hmm? Why are they overprotective?" I asked, unwrapping my arms from his neck. He only gave me a sly look, before suddenly disappearing into thin air. What…?

I woke up, staring at the ceiling with a confused stare, tilting my head in confusion. I groaned inwardly, burying my flushed face into my pillow. I looked to the clock that hung beside my bed and read the time. It's been almost an hour since Sora and I came home and seeing how Sora didn't wake me up, dinner was still on the stove. I looked to the side to see Sora lying on his bed, looking out the window right next to his bed out of boredom.

I quietly sighed and turned over, staring at the wall sleepily, making shapes from the small textures carved into them. The peach I ate earlier completely disintegrated and I was starting to get hungry. Too bad Mom wasn't the type that was made for the kitchen… After spying a dinosaur shaped texture on the wall, I rolled over to see Sora's gaze pried away from the window and to the little ship that hung in the corner with two dolls shaped like him and Kairi on board. He was obviously thinking about Kairi, I'm sure of it. When they were younger, they always imagined that they went to other worlds in a big ship… After a while, Sora looked away to the window, gasping in surprise.

"A storm? Oh no, the raft!" Sora's voice cried as the sound of the window opening rang through my ears.

"Sora, what are you-" I started before being yanked off my bed and feeling the cold rush of air through my hair. Cold rush of air? Before I realized it, my brother, who apparently dragged us outside via window, was pulling me towards the docks. I tried to keep up, but Sora was going too fast for my groggy brain to function. I was hastily shoved into our boat as Sora pushed off the dock quickly, rowing vigorously.

"Sora, you are aware that we can get killed by this storm?" I asked my brother, trying to rub away the sleep from my eyes.

"Suno, please." Sora pleaded as I pinched myself awake. I forced myself to look at our destination, prying my gaze from my brother and the boat's floor only to widen my eyes in surprise. A giant orb of the color black hovered greatly before the island the paopu tree grew on, whipping wind and little turfs of debris over the little island. What is that?! That could probably destroy both the main and play island if we weren't careful! We need to-

"Suno." Sora called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Sora stopped the boat at the play island's dock, stepping out as I clumsily followed suit.

"What's that…?" Sora asked aimlessly while I tied our boat up. He probably noticed the big black sphere that lingering the dark sky now. Sora looked around the dock, raising a brow after surveying what he saw.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora pointed out as I finished tying up the boat. The truth be told, Riku and Kairi's boats were docked next to ours meaning our friends were also on the island. I looked at the darkened island, looking for any clues to find our friends, only to spy a black, moving puddle on the dock's boardwalk. My eyes widened in surprise as an ant like creature rose from the ground, its black body twitching with excitement and yellow eyes clouded with mystery.

"It's… it's just like the drawings…" I said under my breath, my drawings of the creatures still fresh and imprinted in my mind. I hid behind Sora as he too caught sight of this strange creature and couldn't hide the fear written on his face. Even more ant like creatures rose from the ground behind the first, just as eager and intimidating.

"Suno, stay behind me!" Sora warned, pulling out his wooden sword and lunging at the enemies before us.

"Wait Sora!" I tried to counter but was too late to stop Sora's attack. Sora swung at the nearest creature, but instead of the expected sound of wood scrapping against flesh, no sound was heard as Sora's strike went through the enemy.

"What?!" Sora asked in surprise, dodging an attack from the creature he tried to attack.

"Let's not waste our time with these guys!" I suggested as a few creatures started to go after me. "We need to find Kairi and Riku so we can get out of here!"

"…Ok!" Sora said after hesitating. We ran to the sand, the creatures following our every move.

"I'll search at the cove and you'll search here!" I said, finding an opening through the creatures and making a break for the cove.

"Suno wait!" Sora called desperately, barely dodging an attack from a random creature. I'm sorry Sora… I hope you can forgive me… But, I really need to do this…!

* * *

"Why… won't… you… just stay away…?!" I cried as I dodged a random ant like creature's lunge. I just crossed the broken bridge, only to be ambushed by several creatures. I lobbed to the right, evading another lunged and made a break for the sand, jumping over a charging creature. I dashed to the sand, the purple waves violently coming in. I have to save the raft…! For everyone's hopes… and maybe dreams… It may not be my own goal to go to other worlds, but I don't want to see my brother and friends disappointed…!

I continued running towards the raft, the creatures trailing behind as shadows in the ground. It felt like hours running, my legs burning with pain and my heart wailing to stop but I just couldn't. Then, I finally reached where the raft was kept and to my surprise, I found it missing.

"Oh no…" I breathed, falling to my knees. What am I supposed to do now? …I need to find Riku and Kairi… The raft means nothing if their hopes and dreams died out…! I stood to my feet, realizing just how exhausted I was, and turned in the direction I came, sighting the ant like creatures rising up from the ground. I clenched my fists, a wave of anger, hate, and maybe a hint of rage surged through my mind.

"Maybe… this is all because of you…" I muttered, looking at the ground as a method of hiding my anger. "No… this is all because of you… Why did you come in the first place…?" I looked back at the creatures, trying to calm down before feeling one of the creatures jump on my back.

"Whoa…!" I cried, falling to the ground, surprised by the sudden attack and weight of the seemingly light monster. Before long, the ant like creatures started piling on me, making it harder and harder to move.

"…I'm afraid…" I mumbled. Waterfalls rolled down my cheeks, burning my eyes and blurring my vision. Since when was I crying…? I wasn't able to say it before but now I did. I'm afraid… Suddenly, the weight of the creatures disappeared as I looked up in surprise. Standing before me was a dark figure, cloaked by a red cloak. I got to my feet, threatening to run away at the sight of the figure only to be quickly dragged away from the monsters by the arm. I tried to worm away from the figure's grasp but he or it was too strong. I gave up in my battle, looking up at the figure sadly who stared at the creatures with the other hand casually at the side.

Suddenly, the creatures lunged at us as a group, sure to overwhelm us. I closed my eyes and clutched the figure's arm in my fright. Though I just noticed this now, I don't know how I could miss it.

The arm felt wooden.

Everything seemed to slow down after realizing this. The creatures were still attacking, we still were going to die, but the threat of death has made my senses on edge. I actually felt less afraid then I thought I was… The figure then pushed me out of the creature's line of fire, causing me to fall to the ground as the monsters closed in. But, something surprising, no, something incomprehensible happened.

The creatures disappeared in a shower of black shreds and dust as electric black blades were magically set in the figure's hands. Even more monsters appeared in the near distance, quickly homing in on me. The figure blocked their path, pointing a black blade at the nearest, shooting an orange bullet. I winced at the sudden noise, the figure unaffected and shot each oncoming enemy to shreds.

With quick movements, the figure homed in on enemies attacking from behind, slashing in full with its wielded black blades. That's when it hit me. He or it or whatever that thing is, is protecting me. But why, I would ask. I'm not special in anyway. I'm quiet, anti-social, and afraid of the world. I'm just a normal misfit with the added talent for art and a hopeless crush on the dreamiest guy on the island!

Orange bullets flew through the air, shreds and dust raining from the sky. Their numbers decreased fast, the battle slowly growing quieter with each defeat. Even with the sounds of slashes and gunshots filled my ears, my thoughts were loud and clear. What is going on? I got to my knees, feeling a sharp pain my in my ankle, snapping me out of my numbed senses and tuned myself to reality.

My body ached and a constant ring filled my head. After my confusion passed, I watched the figure fend away the monsters, the sound of them ripping into shreds loud and clear. Soon, none remained as I stared wide-eyed at the figure. What was he or it going to do now? He or it must have a reason for protecting me… I shook away my thoughts and questions, standing in my defense despite the screaming pain in my ankle.

"W-who are you?" My newfound voice asked, cracked and dry from fear and shock. The figure turned to me, the shadows still concealing its features. I groaned in frustration, letting my heavy body fall to the ground. Was I THIS exhausted? My heavy eyelids fluttered close, despite my attempts to keep consciousness. The last thing I saw was the figure approaching my stale frame gingerly as light enveloped the background. Is there a reason for one to be too overprotective over another? That leads me to wonder… What is he really thinking about when I'm in trouble…?

**Is it so Painful to Watch?**

**End of Chapter 4**

Gwha!!!! I want to do fanfiction but my cuz is always on the computer... Oh well! Look forward to Chapter 5!


	5. Dark Imaginary Abyss

**Author's Note:** Wheee! I'm obsessed with vampires now! -sucks cherry juice- Remember, vampires only attack at the scent of an open wound. Here's Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. Odin Sphere... I need Odin Sphere... and a new PSP since the LCD screen is busted... TALES OF THE WORLD: RM! Due to that, I've been deprived of ToW:RM and since my best friend is borrowing Tales of the Abyss, I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Imaginary Abyss**

The annoying ring of metal against metal rang though the building, signaling the end of the torture of school. Classmates immediately started packing their backpacks and bags, eager to get home or be with their friends as the teacher barked out orders of homework. With each student's bid of farewell, the room started to calm. Although my surrounding peers filed out, I stayed seated, my eyes glued to a book.

**He looked at me with a curious glance before approaching. **My mind made a squeal of excitement, urging my eyes to race though the paragraph. **I was then pulled into a warm embrace, waterfalls of sorrow stopped by surprise. **This is it! This is when Jack kisses Mary!

**A soothing pet caressed my head, my face buried into his burly chest. **The sounds of the teacher leaving the classroom filled my ears. It didn't startle me; she knew I like staying after school. I shook my thoughts away and continued scanning the book. **The rolling of a warm caress on my exposed neck shattered my thoughts and sense of happiness.** I widened my eyes in surprise, raising a brow at the plot twist.

**Suddenly, two needle sharp fangs penetrated my skin, my blood flowing freely.** I puffed up my cheeks in annoyance, marking my page and closing the book. Who would have thought Jack as a vampire…! I stuffed my book into my bag carefully; spying the black cover of the paperback novel entitled Last Rumor. It was good actually, if I do say so myself. I stood from my seat, the sound of silence eerily flowing from one ear to the other. With my bag in hand, I took my first step to out of the aisle towards to door.

"Hey, wait a minute cutie." A deep and fiery voice requested. I felt a strong grip on my wrist as I was pulled into the lap of some unknown person. I looked up to see dark, clouded still sea aqua green eyes. A hand rubbed my pale, flushed cheek, tears starting to well in my eyes. A smirk played on a godly face, arms bringing me close. My head found a place at the crook of his neck, my tears drying for some unknown reason.

I felt unreasonably safe within the arms of this stranger, my face full of platinum silver gray locks. A pet ran across my head, playing with my deep brown hair. My eyes widened with surprise as I felt a warm caress on my exposed neck. This guy is recreating that scene from the book…! A ghost of a smirk brushed against my cheek, fangs at either end. I tried to squirm away his aimed lock on my neck, but it was too late.

He dipped his face to my neck, dragging his needle sharp fangs across my neck gently to the desired location. Suddenly, a black gust of wind blew through the room, distracting him from his prey. Looking towards the source of the disruption, he gave an annoyed sneer before disappearing from under me.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, greeted to the darkness it hoped to leave. I sat up hastily, my thoughts flashing back to my home. What happen? Where am I? Who was that figure? Why was he protecting me? Where's my brother and friends…?

"I may be of assistance…" a deep yet nicely built voice echoed though the darkness. I stood in surprise, searching my surroundings only to see darkness. Hey, I just noticed… My ankle, it's… it's not throbbing or anything! How did it heal so fast!?

"Please… show yourself…" My plead requested weakly, cracked, raspy, and unsure, my head fixed to the ground. I looked up, a cloud of purple and black whisking together as a figure stepped out. I raised a brow, dropping my shoulders at the sight of the person-no thing before me. Orange, pupil less eyes stared back at me, two little horns with a halo hanging off the right coming from the head. The head itself was of a wooden marionette, its painted, sown on like mouth forever smiling a small one, no ears or nose present. A dark red cloak covered the rest of the body, though I did spy some black combat boots and cargo pants.

"W-who are you?" I asked gingerly, a hint of my shyness surfacing. Its presence rings a small bell in my head, not counting the night before…

"Call me what ever you wish." It answered politely, giving a bow, its mouth forever unmoving.

"Y-you don't have a name…?" I asked, giving it a sympathetic look. It must be harsh, not having a name…

"I have no need for one." It said. I felt as though as I was going to cry, for this thing.

"I'll give you one then." I said with a determined edge, forgetting my shell. "Are you male or female?"

"What ever you would want." The marionette replied while I sighed. At this rate, I won't get anywhere…

"Which one do you want to be then?" I asked. "It wouldn't be fair if I chose for you…" The figure stood quiet for a few moments before replying.

"Male." It answered. I smiled and tilted my head. Now, what name shall I choose… Crim as in crimson…? Nah, too trivial… Onyx? …That's something I would name a dog… Hmm… He magically appeared when I needed him… Wizard? Hmm… Wiz… Almost always, out of sight… I got it!

"Viz!" I cried, my cry echoing in the darkness. "What about Viz?" The marionette stared at me with his unmoving orange stare, gaining a tilt of the head from me.

"That name… shall suffice…" the newly found he answered.

"So, um…" I started, trying to find the right words.

"You are confused about last night…" Viz's words echoed. I hesitantly nodded, gluing my stare to the pitch-black ground.

"Those creatures," Viz started, "we call them Heartless." I looked up, tilting my head in confusion.

"Why do you call them that?" I asked.

"They are beings of lost hearts, taking the hearts of the living." Viz answered. "Last night, they wanted the heart of your world."

"My world…?" I echoed, clasping my hands to my heart. I felt a little jerky, realizing that those creatures almost took something I probably wouldn't live without… "So, tell me. What happen to my home?"

"It is destroyed." Viz bluntly answered. I widened my eyes in surprise, falling to my knees, just cringing at the thought of my home, my memories, and maybe everything I actually care about is gone…

"Though," the marionette's voice continued, "I can ensure the safety of your three friends, if losing a heart and in the safety of attack is actually safe…"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked standing, my welling tears blinked away at the slightest chance of bittersweet hope.

"The Heartless made it to the girl before help came." Viz replied. "All that is left is a lifeless shell, waiting for her heart to come back." I bit my lip, calling out the name of my best friend in my mind.

"K-Kairi…?" I asked through tears making rivers down my face.

"If that is her name." Viz answered. I let out a whimper of despair, trying to collect my thoughts. I need to be strong, for Kairi…

"W-what about the others…?" I asked, wiping away my big salty tears.

"That older boy, the darkness has taken him under their wing…" Viz said, my brow raised on a tilted head. Is he talking about Riku…? He was the oldest I knew… "And your brother, great danger foresees his future."

"S-sora!?" I asked in surprise, clasping my hands. "Will he be ok?"

"Sora you say… If we are talking about the same person, he will be fine." Viz replied. I took a deep breath, trying to process the information given to me so suddenly.

"H-how do you know all this…?" I asked, my mind spinning from my state of shock. "And… w-what is this place?"

"One question at a time please." Viz's reply came. "We shall start with this place." A disappointed and pained cringe crawled over my face, impatient for answers yet at the same time afraid of the pain that may come afterwards.

"Ok…" I replied in my weak, frightened, hushed voice.

"This is a place I've created, just for you my dear." Viz explained, his expression and body language remaining unchanged. I gave a paled face of confusion, my thoughts, and questions spiraling out of control. "It is through your imagination that this world blossoms."

"What are you talking about…?" I asked, plucking the question from my swirling thoughts. This guy couldn't be for real! Is he some kind of stalker?

"All in good time dear." The marionette answered, turning his back to me.

"W-who are you…?!" I questioned, hugging my thin frame.

"…I am but a simple servant to him who knows more than he tells." Viz replied. I felt my eyes grow heavy, collapsing to my knees. What was happening? Why do I feel so drained, and ever so quickly just as well. I mean, I woke minutes before but it seems like years in the past…

"My assignment, protect the one who is tied to the bearer." The deep yet nicely built voice echoed through my throbbing head. I rested my head on the surprisingly soft pitch-black ground, my eyes shutting close.

"For this matter, I cannot allow you to leave."

* * *

I woke up with a start, sitting up suddenly, only to lay back down in a dizzy mess. Was that all a dream? Am I still in bed, sleeping the time away for dinner to be put on the table? My hand covered my green eyes, a faint orange glow lighting up my flesh. Since when did our room have an orange light, not that I'm complaining or anything…

I peeled off my hand, greeted to the darkness from before me. Tears welled in my green orbs, taking in the knowledge that reality gave me as I sat up.

"It has finally begun…" Viz's voice rang through the darkness, my head snapping back to the place I left him last. He was still standing in that position, his back turned to me.

"What finally begun?" I asked in my calmer, braver voice.

"Worlds will finally cease destruction." Viz said. I wasn't sure if he was answering me or ignoring me.

"You're imagination is surely a powerful concept." The marionette's voice changed the subject, rotting away my confusion to purely new bafflement.

"What are you talking about?" My simple question rang out, my frame standing in my defense. I looked at Viz with a confused, impatient expression as he turned to face me. His answer was an equally simple point, directed to the darkness behind me. I drooped my shoulders in disappointment but looked regardless. My eyes widened, my whole body swinging around to the sight before me. Orange leaved trees dotted the darkness, some floating, upside down, and even beneath the endless black pit we called a ground.

"One's desires and knowledge warps and tunes the thing you call an imagination." Viz said, footsteps approaching but I decided against turning around.

"So, this is because of my obsession for the color orange and," I reasoned, taking a closer look at the trees. Golden yellow orange orbs with a blush of pink and dark orange hung limply in the branches. "peaches?"

"If that is what you desire." Viz answered. I started deeply at the trees, feeling my worries fading away. I did leave the house dinner deprived and I love peaches… And orange reminds me of the many sunsets I shared with my friends and brother… Viz also mentioned this place blossoms to my imagination's will…

"What if I desire the people I care about…?" I asked, hugging my small frame.

"Only a figment of your imagination shall appear." Viz replied, as if it were common sense.

"I see…" I said disappointment in my tone. I released my grip on my figure, finally facing the looming Viz. "Viz, is there any chance I can see Sora…?"

"I shall not allow such a chance." Viz said.

"…W-why not?" I pressed on. "He's my brother! I care about him…"

"I see this is a pressing matter for you." Viz commented. "But making contact may end both your lives."

"May end our lives?" I echoed. "What do you mean by that…?"

"All in due time my dear." Viz replied. I clenched my fists, my impatience firing.

"No… I want answers now…" I said, gluing my eyes to the ground, my voice shaking from the threat of tears. "I want to be with the ones I care about regardless of the consequences…! Protection or no protection, I can't just sit here and watch them fight those Heartless by themselves!" I jerked my head to the side, my tears scattering from my closed eyes. Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around my frame. Could Viz be hugging me? I pried my tear crusted eyes open to see my face buried in the chest of someone new. He seems familiar, he smelt familiar, and I think I've seen that crown before…

"You don't have to worry Suno." The most familiar of familiar of voices cooed as I gripped the vest of the person at hand.

"Sora…" I breathed, burying my face into his chest. In the coldest of winds, Sora's arms suddenly unraveled from my form, his hands gripping my neck, lifting me from the ground.

"S-sora, w-what are you- ah doing…?!" I gasped, clawing at my supposed brother's grasp.

"Don't you want to join me dearest sister?" Sora asked in a tone I've never heard before. It sounded… murderous… I turned my pained face to my brother's, a mischievous, blood lustful expression pasted on. A gasp of pain came my reply, my breathing jerking and stopping with each second. Suddenly, a groan of pain came from my brother, his grasp pried from my neck. The world was spinning too fast, my brain pounded with agony. I fell into unknown arms, sounds of gunfire pounding against my brain. I sucked in the fresh new air, filling my dried up lungs. Why…? Why would my good-natured depiction of Sora do that…?

I was set gently on the ground, my arms supporting my numbed body. My vision was recovering, spots of yellow and black dotting my eyesight. What was going on? Is there something I don't know…?

"It is safe now." Viz's voice gently passed through my ears. I looked up, my vision flashing only black, seeing Viz with his familiar black blade. With a closer look, I spied an equally as black handgun actually apart of the hilt.

"Viz, w-what was that…?" I asked, unable to ask what was on my mind. "I-I mean, I know that was figment of my brother made from my imagination, but-"

"There are many things that would like you dead." Viz interrupted, my guess, getting to the point. I gave him another confused look. It seems like all he's been doing is confusing me ever since I met him…

"Though it may not seem like it, I cannot protect you from one certain force." Viz continued.

"And this force is…?" I said as a signal to keep going.

"This force is you." Viz answered bluntly. I looked at him as if he was out of his mind, which, to my point of view, was true.

"Why would I want to kill myself?" I asked. I have no plans of ending here, not now, not here, not ever.

"By coming to this world," Viz continued, ignoring my latest question, "you have forfeited your physical role. All that is left is the memories and thoughts your loved ones are bound by." …Does that mean Sora and the others is looking for me…?

"Do they remember who I am?" I asked.

"Yes, they remember the Natsuno they care for." Viz replied, my name awkward in his tone. "But in the outside worlds, there resides an entity with your similar body signature."

"…What are you getting at…?" I asked meekly. Does that mean there is another me around…?

"You've been replaced, Natsuno." Viz replied, his weapon disappearing. I stood numbed, the thoughts and questions shocked out of my mind.

"R-replaced…?" I breathed, clasping my hands to my heart. "B-by whom?"

"By the darkness that resides in your heart." The marionette said. My arms fell to my sides, pulsing with fear.

"But your dark self is not whole, not just yet." Viz continued, unfazed by my shock. "It must take you out of the picture before taking the body the soul leaves. Once that happens-"

"O-ok. I get the point!" I stopped him, unable to take much more. "So, what do I have to do to get rid of my darkness?" Viz stared at me with his never-ending orange stare before answering.

"You must fight." Was his simple answer, turning and walking away. I widened my eyes, not from his actions but by his words. …I have to fight to earn my place, huh? Taking a sudden interest in the calming trees that my imagination created, I silently wished. I wished with all my heart that my brother and the others would stay safe and wait. Wait for my hopeful return into their caring arms…

"Life wasn't what I hoped for…" I commented to myself softly. All this time, I hoped my life would be this tell tale story about a girl falls in love with a boy, confesses her love, and live happily ever after with her prince Dracula… My face flushed a deep red; I shook my head in realization. Oh! I'm hopeless!

**Is What I Call it, For I Cannot See You**

**End of Chapter 5**

Aww... fluff between a brother and sister. And the sister ruins it due to a completely crazy inner darkness that's out to kill. This Chapter is why this is rated T. Do you think I should bump up the rating? Meh, I don't think so. With summer coming to a close, the possiblity of me updating shall be fewer than last year due to my entrance into high school. Next week, IS WHERE I LOSE ALL SENSE OF DIRECTION IN LIFE. Wish me luck... Look forward to Chapter 6!


	6. Growing Up

**Author's Note:** My best friend and her mom are now my biggest fans... So big that my best friend will do anything for a line in the next chapter. But since I didn't publish it, it's not going to happen! Here's Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. My best friend let me borrow Ar Tonelico last Friday and I'm now on Phase 2. I love Radolf's abs! They just... stick out! But I also think it's the armor... Well, there's always Ayatane!!!

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 6**

**Growing Up**

I puffed my cheeks, my eyes glued to the scrape that covered the top of my knee. My expression quickly turned to one of agony, a hiss escaping my clenched teeth as blood covered the wound.

"I didn't say I told you so." His voice scalded, a shadow looming over my crippled form. I said nothing and turned away, annoyed by his playfulness. I heard him sigh, sitting on the barren dirt ground. Something wet started dabbing against my wound gingerly, cleaning it from the blood that poured out. I withdrew my knee as a reaction but returned it to its proper position, willing to bear the pain. After some painful stings from the rubbing alcohol and stressful urges to pull away, my knee was patched up in white cloth.

"You think you can walk?" he asked, a concerned edge.

"I think I'll be fine." I answered, standing. His sea aqua gaze softened, locking with my own. A mindless expression pasted on my face as I gazed into his unforgettable eyes. I shook my head, breaking eye contact, and blushed a solid pink. A chuckle of amusement came from him, an embarrassed expression covering my face.

"You don't always have to be strong." He commented, strong hands gripping my shoulders and turning me to his mischievous face. I blinked numbly, arms wrapping across my back, my face buried into his chest. He rested his chin on my head gently, stoking my brown locks. I blushed a fine pink, pushing him away only to come face to face to him. He smirked, locking his hypnotizing gaze with mine again, nearing my face. I said nothing in complaint, too amerced in his angelic teal eyes.

"I've… been wanting to tell you something." He said, choosing his words carefully. I nodded hesitantly, never breaking contact with his divine gaze. "I…" A flash of onyx clouded his eyes, a murderous intent on his breath. I bit my lip, pushing him forcefully away. A pained look painted both our faces as I backed away. His expression quickly turned to a sneer, his tall physic disappearing in black dust.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my hand grabbing my head in frustration out of habit. Sitting up, I sighed heavily, spying another orange leaved peach tree sprouting.

"Twelve days…" I mumbled, resting my hand on the ground. "Twelve days since my home has been destroyed…" And all I've been doing these last few days has been mindlessly staring at the darkness and the images of my imagination along the while listening to Viz's senseless chatter about Sora's situation. I've… I've thought it long and hard… What I'm going to do in this struggle that is…

And my dreams weren't helping at all. Yes, they were stating my never-ending love and need for Riku but… The darkness takes advantage of that… I-it's not like I can help dreaming… I… I… Shaking my head of my early morning thoughts, I stood on my feet, combing my bed head with my fingers.

"Here." I heard Viz's voice offer, turning around in surprise. A peach fumbled into my arms, a spectacle glint in my eyes.

"Is this a real peach Viz?" I asked the marionette, whom was conveniently in the near distance.

"You tell me." Viz answered. I sighed, shaking my head. Whenever I ask him a question like that, he makes me answer it. Giving in to my waning stomach, I examined the peach in my hands, comparing it to the peaches on the abyss's trees. A dark magenta blush covered half of the deep orange-skinned fruit in my arms.

"This peach doesn't look like the ones from my imagination…" I commented quietly, taking a bite from the fruit. It was sweet and pulp mushy, too sugary for my tart taste buds but still good neither the less. "So, um, how's Sora…?"

"He and the king's servants have closed three keyholes and now require transportation needs to other worlds." Viz summed up as I took another bite from the peach. I mentally sighed, my worry for Sora building. It always seem like Viz likes repeating himself… Ever since I found out two servants of this king were tagging along Sora, I've been on edge.

I think it's because of this Keyblade. Viz never defined it… I think he was ignoring me or too wrapped up in explaining the situation, whatever the case the word or thing has yet to be clarified… All I know is that it locks keyholes… keyholes to the heart of a world… Or I assume, courtesy of Viz's "All in due time" lines. I looked at my peach, noticing half of the pulpy goodness gone, a pout of disappointment on my lips.

"What about Riku and Kairi?" I asked after nibbling off a chunk.

"The darkness is too strong to search." Viz replied, my face darkening with sadness. I let out a sadden "Oh" and ripped off a piece from my peach. Only a huge chunk remained, clutching to the pit as I ripped the seed from the flesh. I need to do something… but what can I do in this world where I can't leave…? I nibbled on the flesh of the fruit, the mush running past down my throat easily.

"Viz," I addressed, looking at the peach in my hand. "I want to do something to help. No, I need to do something to help…" Viz said nothing while I popped the rest of the peach in my mouth.

"I know I have to fight but I…" I continued, trailing off. I am not motivated to kill… I shook my head and picked up where I left off. "So, can you teach me…?" Viz kept his silence, my head hanging in disappointment. Suddenly, the sound of cloth rustling filled my ears. I looked up, only to see darkness. I surveyed the darkness, unable to find any clues to the missing Viz. With a droop of my shoulders, I clenched the peach pit in my hand. I was then faced with the tip of the familiar electric black blade, backing up and dropping the seed in surprise.

"Lesson One: avoiding attack properly." Viz started, his blade still raised, aimed at me. "In order to evade, you must watch your opponent's actions carefully." Viz swung his weapon, a high slash aimed at my head. I ducked, touching the ground, my hands covering the top of my head.

"W-without a weapon of some sort?!" I asked, standing and taking a giant back step, avoiding another attempt at my life from Viz.

"Weapons mean nothing when used by the untrained." Viz replied, another evaded attack. I gulped, his attacks getting harder to read. Another slash to my head evaded, my body leaping to the side to avoid an overhand slash. An array of back turns to dodge a three hit combo; I completely turned tail and ran away from a light ground slam from above.

"Never turn away from your enemy." Viz stated, a low sweep aimed at my feet. I faced him quickly, jumping out of Viz's attack range, his blade sweeping under my toes. I touched the ground, immediately crouching to avoid a follow up high attack. Heaving, I felt loose strands brush against my face. Did Viz just cut my hair…?! Standing up and jumping away from another attack, I shook my head, the weight, and ends of my hair slapping against my cheeks.

Viz knocked me off my feet with a sweep kick while I blinked from the distraction to my thoughts. Crawling out of the way of a ground slam, I stepped out of the way of a follow up attack. I won't be able to dodge forever…! If only I had a weapon of some sort… I veered to the side with a back step, evading Viz's next attack, only to back turn away from his combo. I can't keep this up; he's getting more aggressive…!

Suddenly, my foot became tangled in my lagging leg, causing me to lose my balance, pummeling my heaving body to the ground. I winced at the stinging pain shooting down my thigh, widening them in realization when the sounds of whizzing air filled my ears. Sliding myself out of the way of an attempted strike, I realized the urgency of the situation when Viz prepared to make another attack at my unprepared form. So… this is it…? I'll never see my brother… my best friend… even the person of my affection… ever again?

I felt tears draw upon the corners of my tightly shut eyes, my arms rising to protect myself although, I knew too well that this was the end. It felt so slow yet so fast, the gap between the blade's rise to the air. It was the end, it was as simple as day, but there's this burning pain in my heart telling me it wasn't over. That I was just getting started. What was this pain…? It wasn't even pain at all! I… I wanted to live…

The same burning sensation crept through my arms, through my elbows, to the palms of my hands, my fingers numb with this fire. Orange yellow light pierced through my shut eyes, blinding the onyx pit of my sight. It was intense yet so very soft, like birds down. Suddenly, urgency of my situation hit my brain like a train wreck. What of Viz, whose attack was left unfinished? What is this burning fire in my heart that brings this pure light?

Opening my eyes, bracing for the extremes, the light that once enveloped my sight, powdered it with a gentle glow. Something feather soft seemingly fell into my malfunctioning hands, the fingers curling around a handle of some sort. My half-closed eyes widened at the relic in my hands. Feather soft yet firm and threatening, a sword with crystallized, pale, orange shadowed, ivory feathers dotted the blade beautifully, the handle guarded by more feathers. The tip was decorated with feathers shaped weirdly, almost as if it were the blades of a key…

"You have completed lesson one." I heard Viz's distant voice say, snapping out of my awe to where I assumed he stood, only to be baffled by his distance from my sitting form.

"Completed?" I questioned, standing, the strange sword limply gripped by my tingling hand. "But I…"

"It is true that I would have made the final blow but that's not what this lesson was really about." Viz explained, doing the thing he probably likes the most, confusing me. If the lesson wasn't about dodging attacks, then what was it?

"The true motive was to teach you the will to live." Viz started, pointing his electric black blade at me. "Though, I was surprised to see you summoned the connection between you and the bearer."

"Connection…?" I lamely asked, numbly examining the weapon in my grasp. The connection between the bearer and me… Wait, bearer?!

"This is the Keyblade?!" I cried, dropping the blade in my realization. The sounds of metal clanging against a hard ground echoed through the darkness, the faint little clinging of chains. I blankly examined the so-called "Keyblade" once again, noticing a cute keychain of a pale, orange shadowed bird at the end of the handle.

"Correct," Viz replied.

"But, I thought there can only be one!" I reasoned, looking at my hand, as if I could find meaning in the folds of the skin.

"There can be other bearers but there is only one true bearer; the individual that takes the path of light." Viz explained. "Don't flatter yourself; you just happen to share the same blood of the Keyblade bearer." I hung my head, sulking in my distress. But, Sora and I aren't twins. Just brother, sister, and nothing else. Yes, that would mean we share blood in some way but not identical…

Suddenly, my hand surged with the burning sensation, the weight of feather soft being gripped by my automatically compelled fingers. I jumped in surprise, glancing at the blade that magically shot into my hand before looking back at Viz, whom was surprisingly in a battle stance.

"Lesson two: the actual fighting." Viz announced, charging. I took a deep breath and relaxed into my familiar battle stance, sword casually readied at my side while my free hand was just as casual and ready. Now this is something I can do…! I strategically back stepped away from Viz's rush, charging in with an overhand slash. I was expected him to guard my predictable attack but my strike slashed through full and hard.

Gripping my newly found weapon in bafflement, I parried Viz's next attack, countering with a vertical slash whilst pondering over Viz's actual thoughts. If he was actually serious, he wouldn't let me get an attack or counter in and neither would he be so slow about his attacks. Why am I noticing this now…? I may have not known Viz for long, but I just can tell how the guy fights, aggressive and on impulse.

After an overhand slash combo, I twisted to the side, evading an attack from the now opening Viz. I took this opportunity to float him into the air with a strong underhand slash and kicked his form across the darkness, relaxing once more to my stance. Hmm… this is too easy… Is he testing me? What does he want to test? I focused on the battle, watching a blur of dark red zoom towards me. Stepping to the side, I evaded a charging spinning slash, Viz's blade aimed towards me almost as if…

I made an awkward sound in surprise, raising my blade to guard, the sounds of a gunshot and a bullet bouncing off something firm. My arms moved swiftly, guarding each and every orange bullet that came from whatever angle, the force of the impact grinding against my wrists. I knew that I couldn't guard forever and this was my chance! Dropping my blade to my side, I dodged the next fired bullet and charged toward the fully loaded Viz.

Slicing the next on-coming bullet, my speed never decreasing, I hopped out of the way of next round, using my weapon as a shield from the next fiery shell. I neared my target, dodging and guarding against the barrage of piercing orange gumballs and along the while, Viz never made a move to come into close combat. With one more dodge of a bullet, I reached my attack range, wasting no time and bringing Viz to the air with an underhand slash.

Jumping into the air, I made a vertical slash, making Viz lose grip of his weapon, shooting him to the ground. On my descent, the clanging of his weapon echoed in the near distance. Touching the ground, Viz attempted to sit up, only to face my blade. This is my chance. I'll get him back for all those times he confused me. But… can I do it?

I bit my lip, my hand trembling at the thought of killing or anything among the lines. I don't want to hurt someone that dearly…! Even if my life depended it… My whole arm trembled, my figure frozen in fright. Heck, even my face was placid, shaped into the folds of fear. Sparkling electric sounds filled my ears, my pointed blade flung out of my hands. The shock of the unexpected blow sent me to the ground, the stinging of my unattended legs returning.

"I see…" Viz commented, my frame standing. "That is your only weakness." I tilted my head, feeling my Keyblade return to my grasp once more. So he was testing me! But what…?

"What were you testing this time?" I asked, my head still tilted.

"Whether or not you could fight flawlessly." Viz answered. "You're very smart about combat but you don't have the will to kill." I pouted in annoyance, gripping my weapon.

"Lesson two complete." Viz informed. "Lesson three: killing." I gulped, a light tremble enveloping my arms. What's the secret to killing…? Is it childish naivety like my big brother Sora? Or is it nerves of steel like Riku?

"There is no secret to killing." Viz continued, a sulk of bafflement was my reaction. If there's no secret, then how do you kill?!

"In order to protect yourself, you must eliminate those who threaten your life. If you don't, you will die." Viz said. Hanging my head, I sighed and stood, my weapon behind my back.

"But what of the other person's feelings… their dreams…?" I softly asked myself aloud, my head still hung low.

"In battle, you must not think of such trivial things." Viz bluntly answered.

"But…" I tried to argue, but I couldn't find the right words to describe my view.

"If a Heartless were to take your heart right now, what of your goals?" Viz reasoned, a pained wince tugged at the corners of my lips. "Don't you want to be reunited with your friends? Don't you want to save them?"

"I do… but…" I meekly replied, shifting my gaze to Viz but soon let it droop back to the ground.

"You must fight for what your goals, or let them perish alongside yourself." Viz continued, as if he completely ignored my reply. "Are you willing for that to happen?"

"N-no but-" I answered, but was interrupted by the marionette.

"Being afraid of ending a life is a normal human trait, but it is one you must ignore." Viz said, a flushed, angered look wiped onto my face. "Would you think it would be fair if your brother did all killing for you and bear the pain alone?" I hung my head, trying to block out Viz's voice but failing miserably. Does everyone have this feeling? Fear of regret and doubt? If so, why am I the only one the shows such fear? Why? Why me?

My bottled up emotions spurted out of control, filling my brain with fear, sadness, and doubt. Wait… is that a hint of... regret I see? What is there to regret…? I didn't give Kairi a hug, telling her we would stay best friends even if we were to fight… I didn't tell my brother that I loved him, that he was irreplaceable and always had a place in my heart… I didn't confess my love to Riku, telling myself that I was a coward, that Riku had this lost place in my heart in his mind. That's not true… It'll never be true… but will be if I keep this up…! I want to protect them, no matter what the cost…! If I have to end a few lives to do so, I'll… I'll bear the pain, just for them…

"Your time to awaken has come!" Viz's booming voice pushed me out of my thoughts, the marionette speeding towards my idle frame, his electric black blade outstretched. I huffed in determination, my Keyblade at my side, readying for a parry. If this is my first step, so be it…

Viz lunged, blade thrust forward, my hand twitching as I raised it, along with my weapon. In a flash of sparks, my blade pried the black weapon out of Viz's grasp, sending it far, far away. Pointing the blade at the knocked down Viz, I made no hesitation to strike. There's no running away… I need to push further on… If I have any hopes to see you… Lurching forward, I swung my weapon, feeling only air against the blade. Widening my eyes in surprise, I caught myself from falling, relaxing my figure into a confused stand.

"Very good." I heard Viz congratulate, whipping my body around to see him standing idle, no weapon in hand. "We shall work on this in much more detail but for now, we are done."

I sighed, dropping to the ground tiredly, my weapon dropping alongside me. I was actually proud… of myself for once. Beating my heels on the ground happily, I laid back, gazing at the forever black abyss. I wonder how my brother would feel if I told him, I faced my fear of ending a life… Would he be happy, worried, or just plain Sora? I know Kairi would be glad but worried and give me a small sisterly scalding. But… what of Riku? Would he care? What am I thinking?! He would care, like everything else I tell him… Does he? Oh… I have to stoop doubting, just like Sora said!

Looking over to my weapon, I put on a thoughtful look. It needs a name… But what…? After a moment of thought, I smiled. I knew what to call it. It just seemed like it was meant to be.

I'll call it **Orange Dawn**.

In hopes of getting closer to him...

**Seems Harder Without You, But I'll Try**

**End of Chapter 6**

Yay!!! I finished Chapter 7 but I'm not releasing it because I won't have any material next week. School starts two days from now so I'll be very busy which means updates depend on when I finish studying. Look forward to Chapter 7!


	7. Broaden my Horizons

**Author's Note:** Ugh... School started... and I have to carry around 5 textbooks everyday... Sure, I have a book locker but when I arrive and leave school, I still have to carry them around... Anyway, here's a long awaited Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. My recent obsession is: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and... it's rated M... -cries into the sunset-

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 7**

**Broaden my Horizons**

Grass weaved through my wiggling toes, completely compelled by anxiety. I twirled and played with my fingers, hoping to reduce my worry. Dreams aren't wonderful things, are they? Oh, I hope they didn't catch him. I mean, if they do, it'll be my entire fault… Then why does he come to see me then…? Shaking my stabbing thoughts, I stood, facing the flowing river that cut through the forest.

Green eyes stared back at the anxious pale face, framed by strands of brown. Clutching the rim of my white plain dress, reaching my back, my fingertips brushing against fluff. I craned my neck, spying pure white feathers. Flapping my tiny wings, I stretched my arms, reaching for the sky.

Heaven wasn't really heaven those "humans" thought it was. It was strict, worse than what they call home. I found that this forest, this creek was my only escape because, he, was from the inferno. They say that the flames leak into the less pure of the clouds. I guess they were right…

"There you are." His voice sighed, heart-meltingly dark yet friendly and warm. I turned around, eagerly, my dress lifting from my sudden motion. Smiling, I clasped my hands, practically basking in his mere presence. His outfit was much more complicated, silver chains and sippers over black fabric. Prodding from his back was large, elegant black wings, completely out sizing my small pathetic slabs of meat.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" I asked my worry resurfacing. He smirked, a spark of arrogance and victory in his sea aqua eyes, a fang poking out from his perfect lips.

"Are you kidding? Getting here is too easy." He gloated, his fingers trailing his chin seductively from the clearing between the trees. I giggled, relieved that he came safely. He took notice, raising a brow curiously.

"Is our little angel aiming for something a little out of hand?" he asked teasingly, approaching with a glint in his eye. I raised my brow, tilting my head to the side, watching him circle me. Devils these days… they all are the same… well not all of them…

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, folding my arms uneasily.

"Oh, you know." He replied, poking his head over my shoulder, his hot breath on my neck. I blushed, tightening my grip on my body, feeling warm arms pull me close. We stayed in that position for what seems like an eternity, the sounds of the rushing water of the creek, the rustle of the wind, and our soft breaths filling our ears.

"You know," he started, flittering my wings slightly in surprise, "your wings, I like them." I blushed at the compliment, drooping my feathered appendages from embarrassment.

"T-they're practically nothing…" I bashfully denied. "I mean, compared to yours…" I felt his chest vibrate from a low chuckle, my face flushed a deep embarrass red.

"My wings are cool," he said, "but they're a pain to lug around." I giggled, lightly fluttering my wings happily. I'm so happy… he likes something about me…! Comforted by our warmth, we stood in silence, enjoying one's company.

"…I'm aiming for something too…" his voice softly said, "something too pure." A spread of confusion appeared on my face before turning to a look of sorrow.

"Oh… who's the girl…?" I asked, sadness coating my tone. It was obviously not me. I was not pure. I went against the rules. I'm seeing you, a dark entity. He didn't say anything, a sigh passing through my lips. With a deep breath, I thrashed out of his arms. Looking at his demonic lined face, we stared within each other's eyes. With a smirk, he disappeared in a blast of black wind.

* * *

I sat up, lying back down almost immediately from pain. Two days of training, including my first session, have past. Almost every muscle was tingling with agony. My first day wasn't this bad but this is ridiculous! With difficulty, I stood, looking at the familiar orange leaved trees with a bored expression. Another dream, another attempted attack… When will it stop…? I miss Riku… I miss him a lot…

"Here." Viz's all too familiar voice rang out. I quickly turned, a jolt of pain shot through my legs, a pouch fumbling into my hands. I looked curiously at the pouch, then back in the direction of Viz.

"Viz, what is this?" I asked, turning back to the pouch, examining it from all sides.

"Breakfast and a potion." Viz answered, my head tilting at the mention of potion. I shrugged, opening the pouch, a peach and a vial rolling into my outstretched palm. A green liquid homed the vial, a cork stopper at the end. A curious look shined in my eye, opening the corked vial and smelling the strange substance. I was a mix between mint and fruit… With a final gulp of doubt, I hesitantly brought the vial to my lips, the liquid passing down my throat. It tasted pretty good actually, to my surprise… like… mint and apples…

Popping the vial and cork into the pouch, I took hold of the long forgotten peach with a spring in my step and ripped off a chunk happily. Wait, "spring in my step?" Hey, I just noticed…! The soreness… it's gone…! I guess that's what a potion is for… Chewing off a piece of the sweet fruit, I discarded the pouch and looked around. I found Viz in his usual spot, a fair distance away from a barely visible upside down tree in the near distance.

"Viz, how's Sora?" I asked the idle marionette.

"Sora and the king's servants have sealed four keyholes and acquired transportation needs to travel to the next world." Viz reported, a small nod from my chewing face.

"What about Riku and Kairi?" I questioned further, munching on the skin.

"The darkness is too strong to search for the latter." Viz said, a raise of the brow to his statement, my cheeks filled with peach mush. This isn't a usual Viz response.

"The former has made recent contact with Sora before disappearing into the darkness." Viz explained. I spat out the peach mush in surprise, coughing out that in which planned to choke me to my death.

"W-what?" I coughed, wiping my lips, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"False hope." Viz simply answered. I ripped off another piece of my half-eaten peach, slightly disappointed. The rest of breakfast was completely silent, mostly because I was focusing on my peach and Viz being Viz. When I ripped off the final slab of flesh from the peach, Viz broke the silence.

"We shall continue training today." He said, while I dropped the bare pit. I sighed inwardly, turned off at the thought of training but I knew had to do it. The rustle of cloth brushed in my ears, immediately looking up in an alert rush. Thoughts barely passing through my brain, I quickly jumped to the side, the air cut by the familiar black blade.

"Your senses aren't drugged." Viz commented, a curious look on the corners of my face. Is there supposed to be a side effect to that potion? "You've learned well." I said nothing, pursing my lips and staying alert. Orange Dawn comes in and out, never on my will, and always when I least expect it. Also, I didn't know what Viz has for me next…

"Lesson four:" Viz announced, "magic." Ever since my home has been destroyed, the last word on my mind was "magic." It clearly hasn't since I stared, mouth agape.

"M-magic?" I repeated, "Are you sure anybody can do it?" Not that I doubted myself. Well, ok maybe just a little, but still!

"Only ones that train hard." Viz answered. I gulped, bringing a hand to my cheek.

"We need you to be able to conjure a successful spell by the end of the day so I'll keep things simple." Viz explained. "We cannot have the darkness be aware of your connection with the bearer." I gave him a lost look, conflicted between my darkness, the darkness in general, or another darkness. I don't even know what the darkness really is…

"The darkness that's manipulating your friend can benefit from that information along with others." Viz continued. "We must keep you hidden until the time is right." We? Who's we? I put the question on my "questions bound to the usual Viz answer" list and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I understand." I said, dropping my hand to my side. I don't need this information this early since I'll be pondering answers over training.

"Onto the lesson then." Viz said. The forgotten blade that sat in his hand disappeared in a flurry of darkness, my head tilting from my act of confusion. A ball of fire appeared before his outstretched hand, startling me into an alert stance.

"Magic is simply taking your inner energy and warping it into the power needed." Viz instructed. "We must first find and bring out that power from within." I thought hard, wondering what this would be. It wouldn't hurt ask, right?

"Viz, what does this power feel like?" I asked curiously.

"It depends on the person." Viz bluntly answered, my head hanging in my efforts to sulk. That doesn't help very much… How am I going to find it if I don't know what it feels like…?

"It takes determination, patience, and concentration to find this power, however, once you do, you can never lose it." Viz continued. "This is a task that you alone can do. I shall leave to monitor Sora." With a tilt of the head, he was gone in whizzing darkness, leaving me alone in the tree dotted abyss. I guess some things can't be explained and you must find out yourself… Sitting on the ground, I sighed, overwhelmed by the greatness of the task before me. Where in my heart could it be? Lying back with my eyes close, I thought hard, searching for answers.

Could it be that burning sensation I felt before? No… It was used to summon Orange Dawn so it would seemed the power I'm looking for isn't connected to that… Could it be hidden beneath my emotions? A thoughtful look appeared on my face, eyes still tightly shut. Let's look past the negative because that's probably where it isn't placed. Happiness… Love… Determination… Now that I think about it, I haven't experience these emotions very much, well, not as much as the negative… Concentrating all my thoughts on my positive emotions, remembering memories linked to them, I couldn't help but to smile.

The time Sora slipped off the island housing the paopu fruit in attempts to cheer me up, causing everyone to laugh, including myself. The time when Kairi and I were scratching pictures into the walls of the secret place; that was a good memory. We kept on messing up and all we were trying to make was the paopu tree. We laughed so hard that day; my sides just hurt looking back on it. Oh, and there was the time Riku treated my scraped knee. He took me home and stayed with me until Sora came home. After that, he would help and cheer me up, despite my protests. I felt so loved those few days… I wish we could return to those days…

Shaking my head of my memories, I nodded to myself in determination. This isn't the time to be reminiscing about the old times like an elderly man…! I need to find that power… Sacking my emotions as a temporarily clear, I thought of my next destination in my thorn-encrusted mind. Well, while we're on the subject, why don't we continue revisiting memories? Sitting up, eyes now opened, I blankly stared into the darkness before me, thinking of a subject to visit. Well, school memories were always depressing, good or not… Home was boring, even though Sora was an endless supply of interest. The only place I can think of that holds my happiest memories was the play island. That's where I met Riku and Kairi, spent most of my time developing my overactive imagination, and where I discovered my feelings for Riku…

Although I treasured all my memories spent with Riku, I have to say all my memories with Kairi were just as groundbreaking… On that day when she dragged me away from the boys and asked if we could be friends, I couldn't deny her offer. She was the first who actually asked, better yet, offer. From then on, we were inseparable. Whenever the boys would go off and have one of their "contests," the two of us would talk about practically everything, except for a few little details. And when they came back with a victor, we laughed ever so hard at their clueless faces. Actually, we most of our moments ended up in laughter… It was great…

I felt so warm inside at that moment, looking back at the laughter like an old man… it felt nice. But… for some reason, it feels so dark at the end, at the edge of the feeling. Warm, but dark… Clasping my hands to my heart, I looked up; an orange leaved peach tree floating aimlessly as I sighed. This warm feeling… it feels like a power… a tiny but fluffy kind of power… If… if I were to put it into words, I would describe it as yellow, I don't know why though… A ring of darkness as its shell… Ugh, I feel like breaking that annoying shell! Wait, why am I getting so angry over a trivial thing? My arms relaxing at my side, I stood, looking around the darkness curiously, although my surroundings were oh so familiar. I knew only one person has some answers…

"Viz!" I called, my hands cupped near my mouth in hopes in amplifying the echoing call. After a moment of complete silence, I sighed, knowing he wouldn't hear me but did so anyway.

"Is there anything wrong?" Viz's familiar voice asked, whisking darkness appearing a fair distance away, startling me a step back. The marionette stepped out of the darkness, his eyes gazing at my lingering figure. I stood, shell-shocked, before answering.

"Oh, yeah. I think I found the power." I replied.

"Can you describe this power?" Viz questioned further. Man… why does he have to sound as if he's mad and all…

"Well, it's warm and fluffy, but kinda tiny." I said, recalling the, what I would call, "cute" sensation. Hey, why should I kid myself? The way I'm describing it, it sounds like a stuffed animal!

"It also has darkness as a shell, I don't know why." I continued. "And, let's see… I see it as yellow and that seems like it."

"Hmm, interesting." Viz commented. "Is this a power you can easily find?" I blinked once before scanning my memories of Kairi. I felt the same sensation once more at the thought of laughing with Kairi, nodding to mostly myself.

"Yeah, I can find it easily." I answered my eyes still on Viz.

"Then that is your power." Viz said, a droop of the shoulders as a sign of disappointment was my seldom reply. That's it for this step? No anti-climatic twist?

"We shall commence with the lesson." Viz continued. I nodded silently, ready for anything.

"We'll try learning Fire first." Viz stated. "First, starting thinking about a fireball. Knowing what the form of the fire will be is important." I pictured a fireball in my head, really small but still a fireball… hmmm… I know I shouldn't do this but let's make it talk. That would be cute, heh heh.

"I got my fireball." I informed.

"Now, bring up your power and focus it into your hand. Apply the surge to the picture in your mind." Viz continued. Thoughts of shared memories popped into my head, the yellow power coming back. I concentrated the fluffy energy into my left hand, for I was a lefty, feeling it get stronger and larger by the minute. The picture of the little fireball with little eyes and a just as small mouth was suddenly wiped from my mind, leaving a white canvas. Where was it?! Looking down at my outstretched hand, I saw the fireball form but, it look different… The flames were a dark inferno, not the expected bright red orange.

"That is strange…" Viz commented, while I stared at my creation, marveling at its cuteness.

"Hi Mommy!" the little fireball cried happily. I looked at Viz who gave me an unreadable look, disregarding it, and looking down at the cute little fireball in my hands. So cute… even though I won't say it out loud!

"What did you exactly imagine?" Viz asked, my shoulders sulking from embarrassment.

"A red orange fireball with eyes and a mouth with the ability to talk…?" I answered unsure of my answer.

"That darkness you mentioned before must be effecting the magic…" Viz stated thoughtfully. "And with this method, you must imagine your fireball being shot at your target." I sighed into a sulk, the fireball still in my hand, panicking over its "Mommy's" sudden little break down.

"Anything else?" I asked, my voice also in a sulk.

"That's it." Viz answered, my gaze zipping back to him in surprise.

"That's it?" I repeated, the fireball much more happier that I was talking again.

"This method is the easiest but less powerful of magic." Viz explained, "It would take one years to bring out powerful magic so this is a substitute." Well that was unexpected…

"So, I can make anything happen with this method, all I need is a clear picture in my mind?" I asked.

"It would seem so, but I wouldn't recommend it…" Viz responded, probably referring to my little fireball. "Now, it is up to you if you want to spend the rest of the day training." I gave a confused stare at the leaving Viz, whisking my little fireball away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To check on your brother." Viz answered after a moment.

"Can you tell him that I said hi and that I'm ok?" I requested. Viz said nothing and was whisked away into the darkness. I sighed, doubting the chance the marionette giving my request. I guess I can make up some more spells…

"Sora, I've been waiting for you…"

I jumped in surprise, Goosebumps crawling up my arms. That was Viz's voice, I'm sure of it! But I thought…

"Who are you?"

The second voice was familiar as well. It was none other than my older brother. But why can I hear his voice? I can tell a conversation is going to erupt from this but why can I hear it?

"Sora! Don't talk to him; we have to follow that carpet!"

It was a squeaky voice this time. That must be one of the king's servants since I don't recognize it. I wonder what the owner of the voice looks like…

"But he could be a Heartless."

A change of pace, this one was more of an invert of the first strange voice. Lower and dumb sounding, even though it would be rude to call one dumb without knowing them. Maybe the people were just as inverted as their voices are… Viz didn't reply, but rather changed the subject.

"I'd advise to halt your search for you beloved sister."

"Natsuno? You know where she is?!"

I felt so strange, listening to people talk about me. It felt so weird and, ugh, I can't describe it. As if… someone was stalking me.

"She sends her greetings and insures her safety."

"So you do know where she is! Tell me!"

"If you were to make contact, the shadows' numbers will grow."

Wait, I heard that line before! The shadows' numbers will grow… it was from that dream! Let's see… Don't step near the light; the shadows' numbers will grow. So, the light is Sora! That means those other quotes are hints as well. Could Viz…?

"What do you mean by that?"

"All in due time."

"Looks like Sora got the usual Viz answer…" I commented. Just like me…

"I shall take my leave."

"Wait! I want to know where-"

Sora was cut off in mid sentence. What could that mean? The sounds of whisking darkness rang from behind, leading me to face marionette that stepped out.

"Viz, what was that all about?" I asked, tilting my head.

"This world and I are connected." Viz answered. "How else was I able to hear your cry?" Now that you think about it, it would make sense…

"So through you, I can hear conversations?" I asked.

"If thou wishes it." Viz replied.

"You know, Sora will hunt you down from that encounter..." I commented in a low husk.

"I am fully aware." Viz stated. He said nothing afterward while I was in thought. If Viz is my only connection to the outside world, then I'm going to have to use it… I need a battle plan… fast. Although I may not like to say so, my main mission is to not be reunited with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. It is to defeat the darkness that replaced me.

"Hey Viz," I started, the marionette turning his full attention to me, "do you know where my darkness is?"

"I can't pinpoint its exact location, but in the outside world." Viz responded, a nod from me as a reply. If he can't find it, then I'll find it myself. I have to! Then, maybe, I'll escape from this world and help Sora. We'll find Riku and Kairi and go home, together. But, isn't Riku on the darkness's side? …Is he some kind of dark angel now…? Or did he sink lower than that? Shaking my head, I turned away from Viz. Why must I be so pure? Actually, I'm not pure at all when I think about it… Riku… I miss you so very much… Please, wait for me to return and you had better not do something crazy…

**In Hopes of Running into your Arms**

**End of Chapter 7**

That was back breaking... I didn't know any other way to describe magic so, I did that! Hate me! HATE ME! Heh heh, the next chapter will be fun... Anyway, with school in the air I might not get to finish Chapter 8 by my deadline of Tuesday so the next updates will be spaced out on random Tuesdays. The update day will be Tuesday, but probably not consistantly a week apart. I'm sorry for the inconvienence, but school is my greatest concern right now... Look forward to Chapter 8!


	8. Caged Here

**Author's Note:** -stern stare- You guys are lucky with a captial L. Why? Because I finished Chapter 8. So rejoice! Here's Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ugh, I don't know why but I feel like I'm being stalked by Riku and Sora... it's weird...

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 8**

**Caged Here**

It was ever so lonely, looking down on the wide courtyard from the stone, vine-tangled balcony. My life less green eyes was drowned by the midnight blue stone's glow. The moon felt so close, I could almost touch it… but I wouldn't spare the strength if he isn't here. My complex gothic, black dress fluttered while my shoed feet pushed my drained and upset frame into the moonlight, fingers brushing against the railing, flowered vines wrapped around the stone. A plate of copper was encrusted in the middle of the courtyard, dead brown locks falling over my blank, halfhearted observant eyes. How long have I been here, standing, waiting, hoping, that maybe, just maybe, he would come?

I knew deep in my heart that he would save me from these bodacious people and their country, even if he were the lost prince of another. I cared so much, but hid them, in fears of being rejected. Why would someone so, so… cold like me deserve such loyalty, such respect, such love…? There was a part of my heart that was wishing, no, hoping that he felt the same, but my guilt and personal sadness butted it out of the way.

My eyes scanned the courtyard's entrance, the armor-clad guards standing erect, lances and shields at the ready. I imagined them being pushed aside by the prince in his pursuit in my rescue, though I knew too well that he wouldn't come. Closing my eyes sorrowfully, the stinging of tears welling under my eyelids, I accepted the fate that looked me straight in the face. Let's face it; my fantasies will never come true. Never…

Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging against stone filled my ears. Opening my eyes in surprise, the welling tears drawing to the corners of my hope filled green eyes, I gasped at the sight before me. There he stood, ever so far away, a sword in hand, the guards the stood at the gate unconscious, faces buried in the stone. His cape blew in the unannounced wind, his shadow making the illusion of the cape fading into the darkness while he stood in the clear moonlight. His clear sky aqua eyes wandered to my awed figure, a hypnotizing smile crawled onto his face.

"Princess!" I heard him cry, his voice filled with happiness. I smiled, tears rolling down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Is it because I was happy…?

"Prince…!" I called, unable to contain my happiness.

"Don't worry, I'll-" he started to reassure before a flash of silver rushed before him. I gasped, watching my beloved dodge the soldier's strike, countering with an attack of his own from his blade, knocking out the guard. With one final glance at my worried face, he ran off into the castle, the echoes of clanging metal ringing in my mind.

I couldn't conceal my worry, receding into the bedroom, pacing and pondering. There was uproar within the castle, clanging of steel footsteps passing my room, shouts of orders from the men. I could hear two being stationed before my door, probably orders from that… that prince whom kidnapped me to marry. I stood idle; a hand clutched at my heart, hearing screams and yells from the lower floor. Could he progress so far already…?

An eerie silence followed, the sound of the wind entering my room only to comfort me. I wished for his safety, for him to have the strength to brave this storm. Moments of silence passed, still no sign of movement. Could he have…? I heard a shout, clattering of several armor rattling through the halls. A startled wince wrinkled my face, combat obviously ringing outside my door. A slam shook the wall, hands coming to my face. Then, it was silent. Dropping my hands to my sides, I felt fear filling my insides. Did they…? No! He's stronger than that…! But what if-?

The bedroom door slowly swung open, the joints squealing with rust. Backing away in my frightful defense, I felt myself taken into welcoming arms, a look of numbed confusion scrawled on my face. A clash of metal jittered to my left, gloved hands burying me deep into a cape swept body. My numbed face thawed into a small smile.

"I… I was so worried…" he whispered into the wind, my smile steadily growing.

"I worried about you as well…" I whispered back. I clutched to the fabric of his shirt, so clean, crisp, clean. I could stay here forever… I don't care… Do I…? I wrapped my arms around him tenderly, trying not to disturb the peace his presence brought. Time stopped like every time he had me in his sights. However, clocks turn too fast and there's not enough time to spare…

"Princess…" he muttered ever so silently, secretly shy at the edge, my open-minded face peering up at his face so high above.

"What is it?" I asked innocently. Then it hit me. "Oh no, you're not hurt are you?!" Unwrapping my arms from his warm frame, I brought my hand to his forehead hastily, checking for wounds all the same.

"Well, you're not injured, thank goodness," I started, finishing my examination of wounds and turning to the hand I removed from his forehead, "but you're so warm! And flushed and pale…!" True enough, his face was paler than usual, flushed cheeks the only color on his face. I continued fussing, more to myself than to him, feeling his arms slowly gravitate away from me. Suddenly, I felt hands grabbing my shoulders, my eyes darting to the owner's.

"I… I…" he trailed off, hair concealing eyes, confusing me slightly. What could he want to say that would make him react this way…? A bleak imagine flashed in my mind, his face screwed into one of malice. I broke away from his arms as my reaction, his pained surprised expression etched and burned into my heart. I blinked, his imagine disappearing as soon as he came, leaving me to the silence of the unannounced wind.

* * *

I sat up, hand coming to my forehead out of habit. Another day, another dream… I really must miss Riku a lot… I looked around my familiar surroundings, orange leaved trees here and there. Yesterday, I crafted so much magic… I think I can't remember any of them now… But, I feel so empty inside for some reason… Is it because I used too much power…?

Standing, I turned to my left, expecting to see the ever too familiar Viz tossing breakfast to me with his usual offer, but it never happened. Blinking, I tilted my head to the side. Where could he be? He usually appears here minutes after I wake up… Could something happen to him? I heard the sounds of whishing darkness reeling behind me, my head turning in that direction out of curiosity.

"Viz, where were…" I started to ask but trailed off, facing the complete darkness. If that wasn't Viz… then…? Suddenly, little ant like bodies rose from the ground, beady yellow eyes flashing a frightful reaction in my brain. Those are…!

"Heartless…" I answered my mental statement, clasping my hands to my heart with a jerk, hesitantly stepping back. The monstrous creatures followed, getting closer with each step away. Fear crept through out my body, to my insides, to my sides, and… and I couldn't take it!

"Viz! Help!" my cry shattered out, the Heartless leaping out, in hopes of smothering my heart out of me. Red flashed in my eyes, the beady yellow whisking away in black shreds and dust.

"That was too close…" I heard the deep but nicely built voice remark, looking to the side to see the owner, both his electric black blades set in his hands.

"How did they get here…?" I asked, trying to sort out my questions.

"It's either they want the heart of this world or they were attracted to the keyblade…" Viz explained. It was obvious that he was directing that last part to me, but seemed he did not care about the owner of the blade…

"So… we have to fight them either way…" I stated, my hands falling to my sides. More Heartless erupted from the ground, this time some different variety appeared alongside in a ripple of darkness. Red, blue, and yellow wizard like Heartless floated above the beady eyed, their crow like legs dancing along with their float. I would consider them cute, but only if they weren't attack us…

"Will magic do fine?" I asked.

"It's the only way to fight." Viz answered, before rushing into the growing numbers of Heartless, making a trail of dark shreds and dust. I frantically summoned the memories of happiness and laughter with my best friend, feeling the caged yellow energy filling my insides, the shell of darkness brushing its frigidness against my sides.

"Please… a solid big fireball…" I wished, creating a large orange red fireball in my head. Hey… let's going to put a face on it… That'll be cool… I watched a group of Heartless shot towards me, some swaying in the air. Thrusting my arms into the air, I focused my energy onto my picture of a fireball, the picture disappearing quickly out of my mind. Feeling the yellow power flow through my arms, I peeked up to see dark flames erupting into a giant ball. With a little grunt, I threw my masterpiece at the oncoming enemies.

"Rawr!" the flames roared, gaining a sigh of disturbance from me, the fireball smothering the Heartless into shreds, leaving no evidence of the talking attack. Maybe I should stop putting mouths on my magic… The sounds of scratching claws reached my ears, facing the group of Heartless that appeared at my right. One took action, lunging out in hopes of cutting off more than a limb. Stepping back quickly, I watched as the attacker melt into the ground on its failed lunge, into the darkness, invisible to the naked eye. I peered at the other Heartless, just as eager to attack, making a new image in my mind.

"Come on… think…" I muttered to myself, my trail of thought being jeered by the random attacks need to avoided from right and left. Yellow pastel stars… Summoning my inner energy to my hand, I felt my mind wiped clean of my yellow stars, feeling an arsenal of stars drop into my fingers. A Heartless lunged from my left, my hand swiping in the enemy's direction, feeling a star slip from my hand. It was the darkest gold I've ever seen… The star skewered the Heartless, the weapon disappearing on contact, dark shreds raining down from above.

Turning around, I threw another star at another Heartless, and another. Along the while, I was creating more and more stars in my mind, their image wiped clean as soon as they were created. I felt distracted, like I was barely focusing on the Heartless that were attacking but was defeating them all the same. I felt their numbers grew, that they surrounded me, blocked every possible means of escape, but I ignored it. I was too distracted by my own imagination to care.

Taking a deep breath, I noticed how empty I felt, as if the shell of darkness was going to collapse and fill me with shards of black glass, cutting me open from the inside. I can't fight forever… A sharp pain erupted from my back leg, my lost mind returning to the situation at hand. Disregarding the pain shooting up my leg, I turned around, facing the Heartless that attacked my unattended figure. I mentally glared, wishing it where incased in some kind of crystal. Like of the color of orange or something… Wait…!

Throwing my final stars at the nearby enemies, I racked my imagination for the effect I was vying for. I want to incase everything foreign to this world in crystal… Please… I need to… I know I'm strong enough… Closing my eyes and clasping my hands, I wished, wished, wished, that maybe, this world could be saved, no matter how you look at it.

The sounds of some kind of crystal being cracked ringed in my ears, my eyes opening to the shine of orange. The Heartless that surrounded me were incased in light orange quartz, frozen in their statures, probably forever standing… I felt pity for them, but I knew it had to be done. Taking immediate action, I scrambled over the crystals, sliding off the mountainous peaks, spying a flicker of dark red in the near distance. Smiling, I ran towards the figure, ignoring the pain and exhaustion on the outside in, because I knew. I knew that the battle was over.

Suddenly, whisking darkness appeared before me, my startled frame skidding to a stop. What…? Is it another wave of Heartless? My face screwed into one of complete disgust, watching a bodacious woman step out. She was as thin as a pencil, pale as a ghost, and looked a devilish mix between a witch and a dragon, a green orb tipped staff loosely set in her witch long fingers. I couldn't mix my astonishment, disbelief, and utmost disgust into words at the sight of this… creature, I regretfully say.

A sinister smirk crawled onto her face, like snails melting from salt, her long fingers reaching out for me. And along the while, I was frozen in my tracks, confused and slightly startled. Could she have put a spell on me…? The feet that were cemented to the ground shifted a step back but locked in place. That's right… I used too much energy… and I got hurt… Do you suppose this is the person who unleashed the Heartless into this world…?

"Natsuno!" I heard Viz's voice call, his voice still awkward in my name, snapping me out of my questioning thoughts, to the red flicker in the pitch-black sky, and back to the reaching hand. Her long fingers were inches away from my left arm, my body mustering all of the strength left in my drained body to shuffle back. I didn't notice she was going to grab my arm… I returned my gaze to the descending armed Viz, the halt to the witch's reach went unnoticed.

Suddenly, a ring of green flames circled the witch and me, my worried face transfixed on the cloaked figure that barely avoided the fiery wall. I felt clammy, cold, spider thin and long fingers quickly wrap around my arm, pulling me towards the owner. The flames died down and my spirit was dying just as quickly. I couldn't struggle, I couldn't fight, I was just a marionette without a puppeteer. Hearing the ruffles of cloth, my eyes shot to the staff that was raised in the witch's other hand, spying a flicker of fire of the same color in the orb. Another sound reached my ears, Viz's groans of pain, my entire head whipping to my guardian.

Viz was thrown to the ground, aflame with green. I watched in horror as my friend laid, burning, with no other protests of agony, tears threatening to roll down my face. I felt some sort of attachment to Viz… and because of me… he's… he's…! A malevolent laugh erupted from the witch, my now angry face turning to her, thoughts of malice filling my mind. I felt the near empty ball of inner energy's shell of darkness grow thicker along with my anger. When I get my hands on her-

I couldn't finish my thought, for the clammy woman pulled me into whisking darkness. My sight was blinded by darkness, the sight of my friend leaving an impression in my eyes. Everything was getting so cold… My eyes were numbed with the pitch-black velvet, the tips of my fingers and toes tingling with numbness. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, see anything. Everything was just so cold… and I was afraid.

* * *

I heard voices. Not many, but voices. I heard my name being called, footsteps rapidly approaching. Another was warding one away, a small explanation coming soon after. Silence followed, my impatience filling my thoughts, but rising to new questions. Should I open my eyes or not? My curiosity answered my question. I opened my eyes, my sight filled with aqua blue. I was surprised, but… my face failed to even twitch a look of shock.

"Natsuno!" the voice gasped, his face receding from mine. It was him, the one I'm always thinking about, the one I'm always dreaming about, the one I'm always crying for. It was him, Riku… and he was as unchanged as ever, was he? The same perfect silver locks, the same clear sea aqua eyes, the same godly face, but… something was very off. A murky cloud was drifting in his eyes, one of despair, like that picture I drew so long ago. His brows were fixed to resolute, something I rarely saw. He looked so desperate, too desperate. I could see some loneliness too… What happen to him?

"The darkness has taken over her body." A malevolent voice answered the unheard question vaguely in our minds.

"Darkness?" Riku questioned, standing. I must have been on the ground… I groaned mentally, a failed attempt to act out my anguish physically passing through my brain. Not my darkness again… When will I hear the end of this?

"In order to go into hiding, she had to forfeit her physical position, causing her darkness to wander the outside world." The voice replied. It sounded familiar… "If she doesn't have a strong will, she'll be completely taken over by darkness." I felt the wave of despair overcoming Riku, bangs hiding clouded eyes, transfixed on me. He stayed silent and I felt angry. I remember now; it's that witch. She made Viz disappear… now she's making Riku despair, for me. Well, I have to prove her wrong…! But I felt so weak… and yet, I need to!

I drew the remaining energy I had that was buried beneath all my once withering will, little rivers flowing through my noodle numb limbs. I was so tired… I could feel my arms, my legs, just slightly though. My arms twitched while I pushed myself upright, a difficult job with half-cooked noodles for arms, my legs pulling in along the way. It felt so long and difficult, but I did it, my body propped up by arms with knees on the ground tightly touching. It was so monumental that it was cheesy.

With surprising no difficulty at all, I turned my head towards the witch that took me captive, an automatic glare appearing on my face. I'm going to get her someday, for all the damage she inflicted all in one day… She gave me a small opposing glare as a silent reply before stomping off, out of my limited sight. It was silent then, too silent. I felt so lifeless, my sight sucked of the bright light I usually see, only shadows and fragments of dim light being processed. All I wanted was to sleep… Hearing his movements in the corner of my ear, I faced his knelt figure, an inferred lifeless blank stare.

"I'm glad…" I heard him mutter, staring at my face. My arms were twitching slightly. That was a sign that I couldn't keep myself up. I need to ask… before I faint… I closed my eyes, trying to force what was left into one little question. Just one question. I could practically feel him tense up to my act, confused by it, analyzing it repeatedly just to get the hidden message he conceived all on his own. I felt my arms give out, the numbness returning, my body lurching forward but I made my message.

"Why?"

I fell onto something warm. Really warm. It felt comforting to my noodle limbed body. My constricted breathing flowed smoother, and I felt at ease. Even with my mind in an onyx curtain, the darkness felt a little more welcoming, like an orange light. Yeah, like an orange light… that smells like rain...

**Doesn't Feel as Comforting as Your Smile**

**End of Chapter 8**

-sigh- That took some time... and I started Chapter 9 at school too! Hehe, looks like Suno sees Riku, but in this state?! Go ahead, HATE ME. Go ahead, I don't mind! All the more amusing to me. Same notice as the last chapter: due to school, chapters may be a week or two late. I only update on Tuesday over here in the place I live (and I won't tell you where I live) unless something happens related so keep checking on Tuesdays or whatever day today is in where you live! Look forward to Chapter 9!


	9. Too Close

**Author's Note:** Sigh, I'm so drained from typing this... and it's so ironic... I picked up new obsessions so watch out. Here's Chapter 9.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. My most recent obsessions are Eternal Sonata, Frederic Chopin, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, and Shugo Chara. Love...

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 9**

**Too Close**

It was cold, frighteningly cold. It would be, since it was minutes to midnight in the middle of a frosty winter. My steamy breath stuck to the icy air, green eyes glued to the dark figure that sprouted from the ground. I sighed, numb regret filling my thoughts while my occupied hand shifted the stick, carrying a few trinkets in a handkerchief on the other end. Maybe running away wasn't the best idea ever… But, I'll be starting over, as if I never had a past at all, leaving it in the city so far away. I'll leave behind family, friends, even him. But I had to. I was a misfit.

Clutching the orange jacket that was wrapped around my shivering frame, I furrowed my brow. It's too late to turn back. Yeah… Much too late. He'll never see me ever again… even if this isn't my wish. It was to get away from those who shun me to some empty space in time. It was so quiet, the murmurs of others as the background music but, I never cared. That's when he stepped into my world. His voice so warm, louder than the whispers fading away, it felt like he was in the same world as me.

And it was true. His was mine; isolated, forgotten, broken but he looked so happy, so bright. Such purity couldn't share a world like mine, the one of a misfit. It was getting colder, my frosted breath shaking. I need to get to a warm shelter if I wanted to survive. Some place like in his arms. But that's in the past. I'll be starting over, a new me.

"Wait!" A desperate cry cut through the night, the blow causing me to drop my belongings and whip around in my fright. There he stood, a blue jacket wrapped around his body, a red scarf hanging from his neck. Heavy breaths were escaping his lips, cheeks red with exhaustion. Did he run all this way just to find me? How did he know in the first place? My body relaxed, waiting for him to make the first question. I was caught, I knew so well, but I wasn't going down without a fight, him or not.

"Why are you running away?" he asked, his breath evening. I took a moment to collect my thoughts before answering.

"It's time I change my world." I answered quietly, tugging at the sleeves of my orange jacket. "I'm going to start over."

"Why?" another question was directed at me.

"I'm tired of seeing the same things everyday…" I replied. "Don't you feel the same?"

"I do! But…" he answered, his gaze falling to the snow. I suddenly had an interest in the ground as well. But what? What could be so important that he couldn't escape the confines of our wretched world? I heard footsteps approach me, but I failed to look up due to my tangled thoughts. It was so cold, I could freeze anytime soon…

Welcoming arms wrapped around my frigid frame, pulling me into warmth. I wasn't too surprised, it was something I've been used to for sometime. I savored the warmth, his head resting on mine. I could feel tips of silver gently brushing against my hair. It felt comforting…

"But… you're here with me, so there's no reason to leave." I heard him say, a look of disbelief on my buried face. So, I didn't have to leave in the first place…?

"…That's a relief…" I muttered in my response. "…I really didn't want to leave you…" A blush crept onto my face, but I didn't care. I was with him. Nothing can change that.

"Neither would I…" he responded. "I…" He trailed off. I what? I stood there, warm inside his arms, waiting for answer. What could he mean?

"Please…" came his soft plea, almost too weak to comprehend. "Don't leave me…" Cool droplets rained on my skin, when it dawned upon me. He wanted me here, with him, to never leave his side. Why would he have this kind of attachment to me? Am I that special? I'm just a girl who doesn't fit in.

"Don't cry…" I pleaded, looking up to see clouded eyes raining small thin rivers of tears. I wiped away the rivers gently, concerned for him greatly.

"You don't have a reason to cry…" I continued, my hand retreating to my side. "I'm here. You'll never be alone…" I felt tears gnawing at the sides of my green orbs, threatening to make rivers of my own from the statement. But… they weren't of sadness they were of happiness. That he would be there for me. That we could still share our moments together, to eat and laugh together, heck, even angst together. We'll be together…

Suddenly, everything started to get ever so cold, despite the warmth I was comforted by. The forest was sinking into the darkness, the snow turning the hue of grey. It was so cold… and I did nothing to stop myself from falling into a frigid sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my hand failing to come to my face. My sight was laced with so much darkness… Am I even awake…? I… I was on something comfortable, like a bed. Yeah, it was a bed. Who put me here? I tried to sit up, but my body was banded with paralysis. So, the darkness has really taken hold of my body… I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes. I'm just surprised I could move my neck, eyes, and eyelids. The fact that I could think without a voice butting in or among the lines was a miracle.

So, what am I to do? Should I wait here or try to escape? I can't move too fast and I don't have enough stamina to move too far but if I don't… I rejected the thought from my brain. No way will I end here! I have to keep on going… for Viz… Speaking of Viz, it seems too quiet without his bitter batter of the current events or random goals he has in mind. I… I miss him… Very much. Oh! It's all my fault! It's my fault that he failed his mission! It's my fault that he's dead! My fault wasn't strong enough to save him…

I mentally waved away threatening tears, opening my eyes to try to bat away the salty droplets to find something sleeping at the edge of the bed. It was breathing, a mess of silver, yellow, and blue weaving through black laces in my eyes. Wait, silver, yellow, and blue? Widening my eyes, I realized. The thoughts, the events, the questions of the night before rushed into my tattered mind. Riku…

My sight was starting to get clearer; maybe because of the light that was casting in the corner. Riku was sleeping, looking as innocent as ever, his body collected on a chair, his head, and arms resting on the bedside. The light mentioned before shifted through his platinum hair; it looked so pure… A question popped into my head. Why was he sleeping at my bedside?

Was he that worried for me? What did I ever do for him? I shifted my gaze to the ceiling, poking through my thoughts to find answers. There's so many memories, yet I remember so few… He saved me from countless bullies, I maybe billons and trillions but that's not the point. He was always my knight in shining armor, protecting the princess of dreams from the antagonism against her. Always and forever more will he be that knight, but why? I'm not a princess. I'm not strong in anyway. I'm just Natsuno, a girl with problems.

Could his instincts be the cause of this? To protect the one he's been working hard to protect? I've hardly done anything significant, that groundbreaking for him to reel to my side. Could he think I was weak…? I really was weak… Too weak fight my own battles… Too weak to stand on my own ground… Too weak to watch my own back… Why am I so powerless? Is it because of the protection I'm given at every turn in the road? It… it is. I know it is. I… I want to be strong… not physically, mentally. I want to show Riku and others I wasn't that weak little girl that dreamed nonstop. I've change… and I want to keep on changing.

A salted stinging tickled my eyes, small rivers erupting and streaming down my flushed cheeks. But… I don't want to change. What if my brother or friends don't recognize me? What if they reject me…? What about myself? Will I end up happy with they way I am? Change just seems so intimidating that I would rather die. I don't want to change. I'm afraid…

I batted my eyes furiously, shaking away the thoughts of fear. No, this is what need to change. The part of me that has doubt laced around my heart, the part that fears all, the part that makes everyone worry. But I won't back down… even though I am afraid… I don't want Riku to worry. I want to do all the worrying for a change. Resting my head to the side once more, I gazed at Riku's sleeping figure through my blurred sight. It's always my fault. My fault that I did something wrong. But I want to make everything right. One step at a time…

Closing my eyes, I mentally sighed. I was tired, despite awaking moments before. Could my darkness be sapping at my energy…? Even… my thoughts came tiredly… Sleep seemed like my only escape… Everything felt so warm, too warm. I was burning up but I couldn't do anything about it. It was as if I was too close to something. The lig…

* * *

My world looked so bright… Like the white sun on a cloudy day… My eyes were open, my little catnap over. When did I open my eyes? I looked to the side numbly. Riku wasn't there. Where could have gone? I felt so disorientated that it wasn't funny. Where was I exactly? Why was I here? What was I? My thoughts were short and blunt; I didn't like it. What am I to do? Should I find Riku?

Short instantaneous questions popped in my head. It was annoying. A goal was highlighted in my mind suddenly. To find Riku. I felt heavier without his presence. I felt alone and insignificant, it was a frightful feeling. My body felt lifeless, no energy running through my veins but I must try. Try to move. I must do something, even if it costs more than my sanity. I pushed my known energy into my arms, my torso, my legs. My arms twitched with the pulsing weak strength, but it was all I could offer. Slowly, ever so slowly, noodle arms pushed up my body. My legs crawled to the edge of the bed, my right caught in the fabric shortly, until my limbs hung off the edge of the mattress.

Am I making the right decision? What about Heartless? Are they here? Would they attack? My head was filling quickly with peeved doubt, my arms weakly pushing myself off the bed in protest to my unsettled thoughts. My legs trembled from my weight, my body slumped and hunched over. I looked ahead with darkness-laced eyes, something solid in front of me. My legs gave away, my arms throwing out in surprise. My palms touched a cold wall, my legs stiffening into a kneel. Quickly shuffling to my feet, I clung to the wall. This may not be easy, but it's the only way I know of.

With my gaze set to the path ahead, I clambered my way across the floor, the wall setting my path. My hands felt so cold… The light was getting closer; it felt warm. My fingers wrapped around a corner, my eyes widening in surprise. I peered beyond the corner, light flushing the darkness out of my awe stricken eyes. Volumes upon volumes of books laid on dark, old wood shelves, their bindings dusted colors. A staircase climbed over yonder, illuminated by the rays of tinted yellow light that cascaded onto the steps.

Crawling around the corner, I completely forgot about my weakness, my paralyzed limbs, my doubts and fears. At that moment, I felt filled with hope, clutching to the corner of that library. I then knew I could find my way out of here. With my newfound inspiration and energy, I inched away from the corner, closer to the light. It felt so warm, warmer than the shadows, but at the same time, it burned.

Step by step, one after another, fingers trailing over the bindings of countless books, I clung to the bookcase, following the path that seemed to never end between those shelves of books. They looked so interesting, but I knew had to keep on moving. Shifting my gaze away from the dulled titles that swept under my fingers, I looked at the shelves on the opposite side. I was surprised to see the bookcase's end, brown and old. Could that lead to an exit?

Casting a deceive look at the window that looked so tantalizing, I took a deep breath. My arms pushed my frail body away from the support of the bookcase, my legs wiggling to stay upright. Wobbling on those trembling limbs, I cautiously made my way to the other shelves. My arms were at my side, lifting with my waning balance, and drooping once more. Almost there, just a few little steps… I quickly closed the gap between the bookcase and me, my arms slowly clinging to the shelves.

I was starting to feel drained, but I couldn't stop. Not until I saw him. My fingers wrapped around the corner, my body following the case to the other side. The light was fading, darkness lacing my eyes again, the warmth fading. I almost felt reluctant to leave the light. I looked ahead, my eyes widening. The bookcases funneled to a door, deep in the shadows. I quickly trembled my way towards the door in my excitement. My feet stepped on each other in my pursuit, my fingers catching in between the books.

It was getting closer but my limbs were on fire. They burned and throbbed yet the frigid darkness gave me no pain. I was in the shadows, the door directly in front of me. My hand inched towards the knob, fingers wrapping around the ice. With a climatic turn, the door opened. Slowly dragging it open, I squeezed through the doorway, squishing the door closed. I was faced with room that I could not describe. I'm telling the truth.

It was a circular room but at the same time, it wasn't. Stairs descending down on the left and open ledge on the right, it was so intimidating. But directly before me, just so far away, looked like a fountain of some sort. I wonder… I looked to the left timidly. There was the stairs, but it looked like a long way and maybe I would collapse. I looked straight ahead. I could always drop down but then again I could get hurt… I mentally sighed and took a wobbly step forward. I had to drop down. Either way, I would get hurt.

I stumbled over my feet, shuffling to the edge of the platform. It was now or never… I slowly and gently dropped to the ground, coiling my legs over the edge, looking down. It was so bottomless; I actually felt my stomach drop. Sucking in a final breath, I pushed my heavy body off the edge, hoping I wouldn't get a fist full of hurt. Ah, dreams are so inviting… My body dropped to the ground with a loud bang. My limbs were tangled among each other and let me tell you, I may be banded but I can still feel pain. Ow…

Pulling myself to noodle legs, a hand slapping onto a wall for support, I stared ahead. The fountain was so near I could almost touch it. Step by step, one after another, arms to the side, lifting with my waning balance, and drooping once more, I made haste with the remaining moral I still had. A step. Another step. One more… I collapsed to the ground before the fountain. I was internally heaving, tired and hot, discontent with any other goal in mind.

I peered into the pool, surprised with the girl staring back at me. Skin a pale tan, hair that was the hue of tree bark, and lifeless dark laced green eyes. I turned away in my fright. Is this who I've become? Just a zombie like shell? That can't be… I'm… I'm…. Am I darkness? What is the darkness? Where is the darkness? I'm so confused!

"Natsuno." A voice gasped my name. I couldn't turn to look at that person. I was too tired and tangled to care.

"What are you doing?" Footsteps were descending the stairs in a rush; I still didn't pay no mind. A hand touched my shoulder tenderly, my head turning at last. It was Riku.

"Are you ok?" he asked, my blank stare roaming to his face. Looking back at the fountain, I had a suddenly had an interest in the ground. A sigh reached my ears as I suddenly felt arms lifting me from the ground. I looked up, peering at his face that was so close above. I would have said something, but I was too drained to spare a word.

"I'm going to take you with me." Riku simply stated, his body flowing across the floor and up the stairs. "I don't trust you to Maleficent." I gave look at asked who this Maleficent was but I thought back. The woman that started this whole emotion fest, could her name be Maleficent? I let my look droop, my head finding a little comfortable crevice in his arms.

"We're going to get Kairi." Riku continued. My thoughts instantaneously became tangled. He knew where Kairi was? Was she ok? Where was she? I was asking too many questions but I just had to know. Riku said nothing more, to my disappointment. All I had to comfort me was the warmth of Riku's body and the sounds of his footsteps lightly echoing through the confusing halls of this mysterious world. My fatigue was taking over as I stared at his fading face. I had much too still ask but… My world was fading fast. Thought was short. Breathing deep. Yet, I heard something quiet sooth my thoughts into rest.

"Promise you won't leave me, ok? I don't want to lose you again…"

**To the Light that Burns**

**End of Chapter 9**

Phew, what a relief... Almost done! Just a few more chapters to go! I know you must be disappointed after that statement but this is a KH fanfic starting in KH1. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, shove, shove. Anyway, you guys know the dreaded situation. Look forward to Chapter 10!


	10. Just a Glimpse

**Author's Note:** School is unforgiving, as usual. I have bonus projects, history essays, October Fest, and wild fires canceling dance practice so it's all good in the hood. Right... Hey guess what! I'm finally stable enough to announce I have a Gaia since September! So start sending those friend requests because I'm addicted and I'm bored. Blame Gaia for everything! Here's Chapter 10!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. Guess what I have an obsession on besides Gaia! ETERNAL SONATA AND FREDERIC CHOPIN. I love Chopin's music now!!! And his rendered form is in Eternal Sonata! I love him, and Jazz, and Beat, and Polka, and March, and Salsa, and the agogos! XP

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 10**

**Just a Glimpse**

Green eyes were locked on the sky, eagerly awaiting the cal of angels. My toes were wiggling in the dewdrop grass. The depressed flowers sulked with the weight of damp snow. Soon, the dead weight shall melt away and the day will be bright and true. No longer will there be frigid nights clinging to an old handy down, just warm breezy days napping the haze away. My eyes were still locked on the dark, dead sky. The call of the angels was coming near. However, with what is born anew, there must be an equal exchange, right?

The spirit of winter, the energy of the season I hated, was my guardian angel. They call him Jack Frost, but I always imagined Frost as a plushie clown that flips… I was far from right. He blended with the snow, blues and white, as if he was the snow himself. Very quiet, but a tricky and smart spirit, I've always wondered, why did he haunt me so? Why did he protect one who has hatred for that he embodies? These are questions without answer, but I have accepted him into my life. I continued to gaze at the sky, still dead, still charred.

"Are you excited?" his voice breathed over my shoulder. I pried my eyes away from the sky to the side to see him, couched beside me, the usual distant look in his frigid teal eyes locked on a snow weighted flower. I didn't know how to answer. He looked so pale, so ghostly, yet so gentle. His image was a faded solid, as if his spirit was to fade away along with the snow.

"What's going to happen when spring comes?" I asked, my soft voice brushing through my lips. He stayed silent, a depressed frown etched onto my face. "What's going to happen to you?"

"I'll disappear." He bluntly answered. I shifted my gaze to the snow-weighted flower, finding myself regretting my eagerness for the sunshine. I knew that something like this would happen, but all those memories of the greatest winter in my life, will they be in vain?

"Will you return?" I asked, masking my sadness with a quiet tone.

"It depends." Was his answer. I sighed, sulking my head as low as the flower's. I didn't like winter and yet, I didn't want him to leave. Was it that he protected me that made my feelings go astray? Was it the comfort, his appearance, his mere presence the cause?

"Next winter?" I asked.

"If you wish." He replied, his voice as monotone as ever. I looked away from the flower, wishing the winter to be as eternal as my lifespan. It was clear to me now. I didn't want him to leave, to leave me alone in the sunlight. He taught me to love the snow and it's beauty, and by any chance, himself.

"Don't leave me…" I pleaded in a voice deprived of tone. "I don't want winter to end…" I really didn't want it to end, truly. He said nothing, deepening my sadness. Looking to the sky, the wilted clouds blushed the color of light, the sky starting to fade into warmth. Time was running out. Was there something I could do to prevent his disappearance from my life until next winter, or never at all? He stood as silent as the trees that bore no leaves, the meshed dirt that was to be released of frost and my breath as I wished for an answer.

"If you truly wish for me to stay by your side," I heard him start, my weary eyes trailing away from the sky that held no hope, "simply tell me what winter means to you." His words struck me numb. What did winter mean to me? Without a second thought, I would have said it was the season of death and misery ages ago, but I'm not so sure anymore. Since I met him, the snow never looked so inviting to skip through. I had forgotten how beautiful flowers and green could be and was drowned in the world of white and ice. Could it be? Could I love winter?

"Winter…" I started, standing. I looked at his emotionless face, as plain as he would go. I found no light in his eye, but just interest.

"Winter was when I met you…" I continued, burying my hands into the pockets of my sweater. "You taught me so much. And there's still much to learn… I… I…" I stumbled over my words, feeling the unusual pressure of his stare. I sucked in my pride and continued.

"I just can't imagine life without you anymore." I blurted out, a pale blush coloring me embarrassed. I can't believe I said something like that to him. I heard a sigh escape his lips, a cold breeze wrapping around my toasted form. His arm was draped around my shoulders, his gaze locked on the brightened sky above.

"I don't want to leave you either." He said. "I find your hatred for winter interesting." I looked at him with curiosity, prompting him to continue.

"I wonder who will win…" he thought aloud, "me or the dreaded spring…" Looking to the snow-weighted flower, I almost gasped. The snow was slowly dribbling off the petals. A bright light filled the world, warm and true, but I didn't feel happy at all. I could feel his frigid presence start to fade, along with my hope and faith. I turned to him, his arm leaving the warmth of my shoulders, with sorrow-filled eyes. He bent low, his frigid breath tickling my neck.

"I'm not Jack Frost you know." He stated. The snow fell off the flower and faded into dewdrops that rode the uninvited gale, along with the frigidness of this presence. I fell to my knees, tears finally welling in my tired eyes. How could I be so stupid…? I had my chance, and now he's gone…! Looking at the bare skeletons of trees ever so far away, there was a figure, dark and warm. Could it be? I dared not, looking at the cursed sky, bright and true. There was never to be a happy ending, was there? I looked to the sky, took a deep breath, and screamed the dullest curse I could think of. Two words were tugging at my thoughts like after hunger. Two words composed of letters whispered so softly that they seemed imaginary. Two words and a plead that wished for a sign. Two words…

* * *

"Wake up. Please wake up."

My eyes were greeted by dim, warm light; blurred and enlaced with the darkness they seek escape. A girl, no older or younger than myself, stood before me, eyes filled with cluttered unclear emotions. She started, blue dress fluttering with her jump, surprised to see me awake at last.

"Are you ok?" she asked timidly, looking down at my crippled body. At first, I didn't know how to respond. Was I ok? My memory returned, the dark ribbons starting to free my sight of the dark, and I realized. I wasn't ok. I was controlled by my own darkness, I was sore, and I don't even know where to begin to help myself. But, I couldn't worry that poor girl standing before me with a reply that would complicate things. Nodding my head slowly, I saw the worry fade from her bright green eyes to a flicker.

"That's good." She sighed, settling herself to the ground. "But, I'm worried for the other girl." Her gaze was locked to the side. Curious to who she was talking about, I turned to the side, eyes widening in shellshock. Dead red hair, blank, dark blue eyes, and skin that radiated shell blush pink. There she was, my best friend. The one who gave me light in my life, amusement, even a purpose, there she was. Kairi. I felt the urgent need for a nervous breakdown but I sucked in my sorrows. I couldn't cry now. Not right now.

"She wouldn't answer my calls." The girl said. "She was put down here with me just recently." I turned back to the girl, still not named, with pleading eyes. I want to know more. Where are we? Why are we here? What happened to Kairi? However, she can't answer all my questions I know that too true.

"Oh, yes," the girl hastily said in realization. "My name is Wendy. What's yours?" Wendy. So that is her name. I shifted my gaze to the ground, disputing if I should respond or not. I decided against telling her my name.

"W-well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Wendy commented timidly, an instant slow nod was my response. "Do you know where we are?" I shook my head, slow and jerky, letting her continue. "We're on Captain Hook's pirate ship. Oh, and they kidnapped me." Wendy gritted in displeasure. She really must hate this Captain Hook. Maybe I should too… And pirate ship? I never knew pirates existed… I stand corrected…

"But Peter Pan will save us!" Wendy joyfully added, her entire mood changing from the statement. Who is this Peter Pan?

"Peter is this magnificent boy!" Wendy responded to the question in my eyes, starting a grand explanation of what is clearly a boy she is infatuated with. Looking at Wendy talk excitedly, I wondered if I was like this towards Riku. I never told anyone of my affection save for myself. Hmm, I wonder… I looked to the side once more, Kairi's gathered body filling my sight. We all were just normal girls with problems living in normal worlds without creatures that would render you lifeless or darkness that doesn't sap your life away; I strongly believe that we would be friends. We would gossip amongst ourselves, laughing at the good and bad jokes conjured during our meaningless babble and we would enjoy life as it was, the sad and happy times. However, that's not how life flows it seems. The babble of Wendy came to a silence and the lifeless Kairi too captivated her. Was she thinking the same things as I was?

"Is she your friend?" Wendy asked, innocence coating every word. I nodded with my rusty joints. Yes, she was my friend, my best friend. "You must be worried." What friend wouldn't? She's the light of my life. Not even my brother, heck my crush, can top the love she gives me. Silence captured the room, leaving nothing but creaks and the swishing of water. Kairi… The sounds of rushed footsteps reached my ears from above. What could that mean? I looked up in confusion while Wendy gasped in panic.

"The pirates!" Wendy gasped, looking around in a panic. Pirates? Like men dressed in bandanas or something else? Wendy panic amongst herself while I gazed at the plainness of the wood roof. What do they want with us? Why was I here on a pirate ship in the first place?

"What is it, Tink?" A faint voice came from below, young and confused. Wendy perked up and scurried to a vent I never noticed at all.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" Wendy questioned in disbelief, as if she had no faith in the poor boy at all.

"Wendy!" The boy rejoiced but was silenced by the girl at hand.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy cried desperately, something I would second myself.

"What?" the boy assumed to be Peter asked in the same disbelief that once shook in Wendy's voice. "I'll be right up there! Just hold on!"

"Wendy?" That voice… I know who else is down there! But why would he…?

"Yes?" Wendy answered to the strange boy she did not know but was ever so familiar to myself.

"Is there other girls in there with you?" the voice's owner asked, Wendy snapping her head in Kairi and my direction.

"Oh, why, yes. But one of them seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch. The other one is awake, but she hasn't said anything." Wendy answered; looking at Kairi's broken figure and my tired frame.

"Kairi?" the voice questioned. No response. "Kairi!" To my surprise, Kairi's arm twitched ever so slightly, her fingers twitching towards the vent, as if she wanted to reach out to the voice naturally. A satisfied hum came from below, signaling a wide cheesy smile to erupt on the boy's face. I couldn't hold my anticipation any longer, inching towards the vent as quickly as my banded limbs could offer. I looked at the rust red metal of the vent, said a name, slow, and forced.

"Sora." A gasp of surprise came from my brother.

"Natsuno!" he cried, but was drowned by the sound of whisking darkness and the forced opening of the door. Looking up as hastily as my head would allow, I saw pirates flood into the room, Heartless. They tugged at Wendy and picked Kairi off the floor with ease. I too felt myself lifted into the air and the wind gushing at my face due to their haste. I looked back at the vent, a Heartless immediately catching my eye through the vent on the lower floor. What…? It was all a blur. The gushing air blinded me, the stinging plunged my sight into darkness. Did we just make a U-turn? I felt myself being lifted higher into the air, as if gravity failed and I was floating. What was going on? I felt myself being dumped onto the ground, deprived of care. Is it safe to opening my eyes…? Declaring the situation safe, I opened my eyes, ribbons of darkness corrupting sight. It was a dim cabin, the silhouettes told me much. I looked in the distance, a moving figure edging closer to my nearly blinded soul.

"Suno, are you ok?" Yes, I'm very much fine. Don't worry about me… I dearly wanted to answer that concerned voice that I hated hearing, but I couldn't. Riku stood beside my tired frame, looking down at me much like Wendy did. Where were Wendy and Kairi anyway? I nodded, my only response to his question, but he wasn't convinced. He knelt beside me and held onto something cold. Was that my hand…?

"You're freezing…" he stated. I was? Now that I think about it, I am somewhat cold… I didn't notice. Weakly shaking my hand free, I turned to him with questioning eyes. What are you going to do now? Don't you know that Sora's on the ship? We can all work together to find Kairi's lost heart and get rid of my darkness. Riku sighed and stood once more, his back facing me.

"I don't know what to do…" he muttered, my body perking up with little energy. That's not like Riku at all. He always knows what to do… He turned to me.

"Sora's on the ship and wants you and Kairi." Riku started, as if he was reading my mind. "He probably doesn't care much about us anymore…" I was surprised, by not only his words but also his feelings toward my brother. "He replaced us with new friends and he has that Keyblade." Why would Sora replace us? We're the most important people in his life! I'm his sister, you're his best friend, and Kairi is… well, you know, but still. He still loves us…

"We have to get off this ship." Riku stated. I stared at the folds of his back, blinking numbly. "But I…" He what? Wait… Does he want to leave the ship and Sora but could he only take one of us? That must be it. He's split between Kairi and me. Without thinking, a name passed through my lips, slow and forced.

"Kairi." Riku turned to me, a confused look on his face. I weakly puffed my cheeks in annoyance, and tried once more.

"Take… Kairi." Riku had a look of concern on his face.

"But what about you?" he asked. I shrugged weakly and looked to the ground. I felt Riku's gaze linger away from me and, probably, to Kairi, his thoughts disputing the dilemma. A swift gale rushed through the strands of my dead hair, my body lifted by rough arms as my eyes widened from pure bafflement. Help, I'm being abducted… again! Why must I be and damsel in distress?!

"The decision has been made." A deep, but well made voice commented, red flashing in the corners of my dark laced eyes. Could it be? But how…?

"It's you…!" I heard Riku gasp, my head resting comfortably on the rough arm that was cloaked in fabric.

"Yes, I am very much disappointed in your choices," the voice said, "but what is done is done."

"Let go of Natsuno!" Riku's voice rang in my ears, hasty footsteps nearing the figure that held me ever so comfortably.

"We must take our leave." The voice stated calmly, the familiar sounds of whisking darkness filtering from behind. The figure and I moved back into the erupting darkness, my sight filled with the darkness it wished to leave.

* * *

It was cold, sitting there in that dark room with the frigid air but I never felt any warmer, looking at the marionette that stood before me. Oh, the questions that erupted in my mind were all in vain sadly.

"You look well," Viz commented, a mental shake of the head was my response, "but I must inform you that you are in grave danger." What? How? Is it the darkness? Ugh, he had better not give me a Viz answer…

"The darkness has inhabited your body for far too long." Viz explained. "It has almost reached the point where it can control your body." I was almost expecting something like this to happen, but I still felt drained of color. "We must return to the abyss immediately." Normally, I would say yes, I'm very tired and I can't bare this darkness, but there was something holding me back from agreeing. Sora… I have to give him a sign that I'm ok… but what? I heard faint clangs of metal and explosions from high above. Could Sora be fighting a battle on the deck? I shook my head, slow and jerky, and looked Viz in his never-ending orange stare.

"You want to stay a little longer?" Viz questioned as if he was mad. That still scared me. I gathered my broken courage and nodded. I want to tell Sora someway that I was ok. I needed to tell him… show him… just completely write it out in black and blue if I had to.

"It's Sora, isn't it?" Viz guess the most obvious, a slow nod as a response. "You will have to make it short then." An expression popped onto my face, I don't know what it was, but it prompted Viz to gather my fragile figure. Darkness appeared before us in a whisk, footsteps carried the two of us into the abyss. It was dark, but I started seeing flashes of another color in my eyes. Was it yellow or red or…? My thoughts were interrupted by the blast of fresh air that tickled my cheeks. An arm let me down on my half cooked noodle legs, the other supporting my wobbling body. The battle has ended; it was clear in the evening light.

There he stood, looking to the stars with a poof of glowing dust and a boy clad in green floating at the side. A lean dog and a short duck stood by as well. Could the boy be that Peter Pan Wendy is infatuated with? The dog and duck could be the king's servants… They could… My brother turned to the boy, dog, and duck, the four reaching some kind of verdict and walking away slowly. I almost called out to gain his attention but I stopped myself when he turned around. His eyes widened and I could see his lips whisper my name. The same expression popped onto my face once more, a face flickering before my eyes. Lifeless green eyes, dead brown hair, pale, unhealthy skin, and she smiled back at me. A smile that curled with menace. Then, the world disappeared into an abyss I wanted to leave.

**I Want to Show You a Sign**

**End of Chapter 10**

Ugh, stupid fires... Now we can't practice for October Fest... By the word fire, you guys should know where I'm living right now. I'm not going to say it, but just guess. School is being school guys so I must remind you I can't get these out every week. Let's see if I do so next week... Anyway, bye for now! Oh, I must add, I have been brainwashed by the book Lord of the Flies so yeah... Look forward to Chapter 11! LONG LIVE FREDERIC CHOPIN! I love him and his Baton...


	11. Darkness

**Author's Notes:** GAH, A MONTH? Yes, yes, I'm behind but blame school! I can't help but to be happy about homework! It's not my fault! I was born this way! Also I have... WRITER'S BLOCK where I can only write at school and before bed. I want to cry! Anyway, here's the long awaited Chaper 11 of Tainted Summer Light!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. My next obsessions are: Ar Tonelico II, Soul Cradle, Xenosaga, and dotHack! I'm so weird... And I've notice that I now have two different obsession catagories because I'm obsessed with video games and anime... By the way, I'm obsessed with Paranoia Agent, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, ef- a tale of memories, and Jigoku Shoujo. LOVE.

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 11**

**Darkness**

I looked up that the warm faded yellow curtains of the windows of a house I knew too well of the color of puffy cotton clouds. It was like every Friday night; standing in the front yard in my white tank top that revealed curves that I loathed and orange sweat pants that were comfortable loose and soft, gazing at those curtains with a messenger bag filled with trinkets resting on a low hip. The curtains would never part, never reveal the farthest white or pale pink wall, only to drift in the ever-shifting air; I would gaze until the last rays of the sun would turn into moonlight or when goose bumps became the textures of my arms. Rubbing the bumpy skin, shivering myself warm, I approached the white arced door of cherry wood and cute good luck charms. Extending my light fist, the door opened without notice, the smiling face of that red head I would laugh hours into the night with.

"I knew I was right!" her light happy voice cried, her arms entrapping me in a whip tight hug.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked with a light smile, prying her arms away.

"Too predictable." She answered, the two of us entering the home. "In fact, you're going to take off your shoes right now!"

"That's a no brainer… "I mumbled, slipping off the orange canvas shoes and tossing them into the closet that stood not so far away.

"I know." She replied, a spring in her step as she hopped into the dining room. "Well, I hope you don't mind if we have company tonight." Company? Does she mean her parents?

"I thought your parents were always out on Friday nights for work…" I mumbled in confusion. She shook her head with glee.

"Nope, they've been gone since this morning." The girl explained. "My neighbor's folks are gone for the weekend and he's staying here."

"You mean the one with the gravity defying hair…?" I asked bluntly, a sigh of a laugh escaping her lips.

"Yup, that one." She responded, the two of us hopping from the dining room to the kitchen. "And guess what!"

"Not even going to lift a finger. Enlighten me." I requested, pulling a stool from the kitchen counter, picking at the fruit bowl.

"Well, my neighbor brought his friend over." She whispered in my ear excitedly, my jaw dropping. That friend? The one with the beautiful eyes, sleek silver hair, and the intoxicating smile? That one?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier…?" I questioned softly, almost a whine, slamming my head against the marbled surface of the counter. A sharp ring shook my brain, an equally sharp throb erupting from my forehead and the roots of my hair. I brought my head up, an expression of defeat on my face.

"Well, it's was supposed to be a surprise." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. I groaned, sulking to my arms and to the counter. The world is ending… I'm sure of it.

"Geez, I'm hungry…" I looked up, towards the stairs, catching a glimpse of gravity defying brown spiked hair and lively blue eyes. I smiled when the boy latched onto me, ruffling my hair.

"I see the littlun is getting taller." The boy commented playfully, his blue eyes flashing with tease.

"Oh be quiet…" I replied. "You're only taller than me because you have gravity defying hair."

"I do not have gravity defying hair!" he countered before an unsure look curled onto his face. "Wait do I?" My friend and I laughed whilst the confused boy stroke his perfect hair curiously.

"Dude, you're such a dork." That heart melting, collected voice commented. Looking to the stairs, there he stood, a calm and casual stature with water silver locks framing a pale face peering at our dysfunctional friendship with careful, extravagant aqua eyes. I blushed and turned away, hiding in the shadows of my mind and bangs.

"Yeah, but he's our dork!" my best friend added cheerfully.

"Hey!" the object of their comments exclaimed. He pouted, clutching his stomach. "I'm hungry." My jaw dropped once more, a look of disbelief turning into realization reaching his eyes.

"What do you know…? I'm hungry too…" I muttered the cheerful boy's cheers in the background of my feigned tears of hunger pains.

"Let's order out!" my friend suggested dashing to the wired phone at the far end of the kitchen.

"That's not healthy…" I mumbled to myself, sulking to the marbled counter. After a few moments, she returned to us, a look of distraught on her face.

"The line isn't working…" she informed disappointment in her tone. "Looks like we have to go get fast food!"

"That's not healthy too…" I muttered sulking, watching my friend scurry around the kitchen for various objects and necessities. "It's even worse…"

"Come on, if you're so hungry, help me carry home the bacon!" my friend said, a jacket draping her arms, her hands dragging the cheerful bottomless stomach out the door. The door was slammed before I butt in with a confused comment. Tilting my head to the side, I stood from the stool, hopping my way towards the phone mounted in the far corner of the kitchen. Plucking the receiver and bring it to my ear, long rings echoed in my head, a sharp ache shooting through my mind suppressed by a furrow of the brow.

"She lied…" I said, replacing the receiver, turning to the sole person in the all too familiar house, his figure approaching the counter. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her…"

"Well, all we can do is wait…" he replied. I sighed, a light warmth reaching my cheeks while I fingered the strap of my bag. I approached the counter once more, setting myself onto the pulled out stool once more, burying my head into my arms. A throb was emerging from the depths of my thoughts, the darkness and bright rays peaking from the folds of my arms spinning out of control. Why oh why did I have to react to this situation in such a violent way?

"Hey, you ok?" he questioned, a hand caressing my shoulder. I looked up in surprise, my head spinning violently, eyes drowned with alert yellow and vibrant blood red. The world melted and fell before the flashed sight of my grass green eyes, his face hovering before mine. The world suddenly imploded into darkness, arms raising a weak form from a stool. The air rushed against teddy bear brown locks, the force unknown taking me high into the sky. The force rammed a door open and I descended onto a puffy cloud. The flashing colors faded into the darkness and only the throbs of an ache remained, something warm and wet making rivers down my cheeks. Opening my eyes, I winced while white fabric wiped the redness away.

"You scared me for a minute there…" the beautiful boy said, the fabric soaking the rivers dry. The ache loosened to a buried throb and soft cloth compressed the wounds of roots and broken skin.

"What did you do to get wounded?" he asked, my arms pulling myself upright on the puffy mattress.

"Um, I slammed my head into the kitchen counter…?" I hesitantly answered, warmth reaching my face, arms pressed to my chest.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"Um, well…" I stalled. I can't tell him that I did it because my friend told me he was in the same house as myself. I can't answer that…

"Hmm? Are you ok?" more caring questions flew out of his mouth, his face nearing my flushed one. I stayed silent, content with avoiding the humiliation of a stutter of an answer. A sigh was expelled from his lips, his hand resting on my head gently.

"Well, as long as you're ok, nothing else matters." Was his answer to the many questions left unanswered. I sighed out of relief, looking up at the heavenly rays of his face, smiling a cute one.

* * *

I was staring at the abyss, a look of confusion on my face. How strange it felt staring at the darkness, something that I grew accustomed to over the course of confined days and nights. The drowsy spell that captured my thoughts wore away as I stood.

"Viz!" I called through cupped hands, the familiar sounds of whisking darkness surfacing from the darkness of the velvet behind me.

"How may I be of assistance?" his deep but well developed voice questioned, my figure turning to face the orange pupil less eyes and the forever sown on smile of his grin.

"What happened?" I requested. "Right after I asked you to let me see Sora?" Viz stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"You fell unconscious right after the keyblade master took sight of you're frail form." Viz started, a blush of embarrassment of the thought of my elder brother's reaction to my faint, the thought of Viz taking me away from him none the less.

"Soon after, I took you back to the abyss, where you regained your loss strength." Viz continued, a small pitiful chuckle of mortification leaving my lips.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked the awkward edge in my tone surfacing.

"More than a day." Viz curtly answered. I sulked in my disbelief, my finger touching my quivering lip. Was I that drained? I didn't really notice since I was always tired at the time…

"So, what's Sora doing?" I asked, changing the subject as a way to shoo away my doubts.

"Fighting that minion of the darkness you care for." Viz responded, a gasp of surprise tying my tongue. Riku and Sora, fighting? How can that be? The two are the best of friends! They're even closer than Kairi and I…

"We have to stop them!" I cried hands clutched to my heart. "They'll get hurt and…" I paused, taking a deep breath to calm down. "And Kairi and I won't know how to handle losing one or both of the boys."

"I'm afraid I must deny your request." Viz replied, a pained expression on my lips. "Fate has decided the moment when the two opposed each other."

"Well we still can't let them get hurt!" I protested. Stupid fates and destinies! I just want to see those two still in one piece…

"…I shall monitor their battle…" Viz reluctantly answered, turning away with the whisk of his red cape. The light returned to my face, my lips curling into a large grin.

"Thank you Viz!" I thanked, hands clasped to my heart. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"…You're welcome…" That was all from the enigmatic figure before disappearing into the whisking darkness. My smile soon fell from the dark pockets in my mind etching at the whispers of my mind. Why are they fighting? Is it because of Kairi? I turned away from the darkness Viz once occupied, drifting towards an orange leaved peach tree, amerced in my doubts.

Did I do something wrong by letting Riku take Kairi? No, that can be it… He would have to take Kairi anyways because of Viz. It has to do with her heart. Could the two be fighting for her heart? It would seem so, but what would be the point? Kairi would come back at the expense of a needless defeat. On the other hand, could it be something even deeper… I reached out, my fingers running across the dark bark of the realistic tree of my imagination, taking a seat at the base of the trunk. Suddenly, pains shot up and down my stomach, a groan of realization hitting me. Viz forgot to give me breakfast… I sighed with an edge of sadness and sulked into the tree.

"I feel so tired…" I muttered to myself, listening to the comforting echoes. "I haven't even done anything yet…" Maybe I'm just tired because I'm weak… Yeah, I can't take this pain… Screwing my face in disgust, I straightened up, slapping my cheeks red.

"I can't be giving up already…" I said in my defense. "I know I can survive this. I just have to try." Satisfied with my testimony, I sulked back into the tree listlessly, a small smile on my face.

_Are you sure, you aren't just lying to yourself so that side of you won't come out?_

I jumped, the strange voice echoed in my heart with an edge of loneliness and depression. What could be talking to me now? Could this be just my overactive imagination? I shook my head and leaned into the tree trunk, shifting my gaze to the leaves and fruit above with a worried complexion.

_You know who I am. Don't try to lie to yourself and open your eyes. This isn't you._

Snapping my gaze to the darkness before me, a figure adorned with dead bark brown hair, lifeless green eyes, and skin pale as a white sheet stood before me. I knew that figure too well, the entity that haunted my dreams. My darkness, the force that is hidden deep within my soul and the part of myself that I wished never existed.

_I only exist to help this wrenched soul from falling into the depths of sorrow in means I cannot express._

"And this helps me how?" I questioned softly, my gaze lowered to my hands. We all fall into sorrow one time or another but we are fished out by the net at the bottom weaved by the outstretched hands of others.

_You want to prevent a tragedy, one that could loosen the bonds to your safety net. Come with me, I shall help you._

I looked up at the figure once more, a sorrowful smile on her pale lips, her eyes emotionless and still.

"Viz said I was never to leave." I informed the marionette's guidelines still fresh in my mind.

_What of him? All he does is push you further down the bottomless hole. Come with me, time is short._

Her hand was outstretched, a desperate frown replacing the fake kindness, eyes emotionless and still.

"What can I do to help? I'm weak, remember?" I reminded, eyes filled with distress.

_You're not weak, you're strong. You're still alive right? Now, come. Come with me before calamity breaks the day!_

Her figure neared with each flicker of my lively bright eyes, an angered expression on her face, eyes emotionless and still.

"If I am strong, I don't need to go." I resolved, standing. "I can endure the suffering of that tragedy and everyone will find a way to make things right once more!" My eyes flashed with the passion of my newfound strength. Though a weak flame, it filled me with the spirit to continue. The darkness's face screwed into one of insanity, the pitch-black velvet enveloping the already darkened world of occasional glowing orange trees. The pressure blew me away and pulled me my knees; her bittersweet frown glowing in the darkness, eyes emotionless and still.

* * *

My eyes were already open when I woke up, staring back at the pale face, motionless eyes, and dead brown hair. Where was I and how did I get here? I attempted to move, my limbs completely paralyzed in place. What is going on?

"S-suno!" That voice, it can't be… I involuntarily turned around, my mind spellbound by the sight of his brown spiky hair and cheerful blue eyes. I thought he was fighting Riku…

The battle is over…

"Natsuno, you're ok!" Sora's voice rang, his figure stepping forward while the two behind him stood baffled.

"This is Natsuno?" a squeak asked.

"She sure looks out of it." a mellow tone added. Gee, thanks…

"Suno, where have you been?" Sora asked, worry coating his voice. I didn't answer, my attempts to spit out a single word futile. I stepped back, the motion almost gone unnoticed in my attempts to communicate. My arm flung out and a blade dropped into my hand. It was of dark silver and definitely not Orange Dawn or any other kind of Keyblade. I doubt it was a Keyblade at all… I had mounted my sword, preparing for the unannounced battle, watching fruitlessly as my brother jumped in surprise.

"Suno, what are you doing?" he questioned with confusion. "It's me, your brother." I channeled my thoughts of understanding to my mouth, but they were pierced by the voice of the entity that haunted my dreams.

"_A large portion of the net is broken. An outstretched hand is broken. Was it you who made the holes?_" A hand is broken. Could that mean that Sora…? My question blew away in the gushing wind that erupted from my charge. Why are we going to war with my own brother? Wait, why we? This is my body and my mind. It owns to Natsuno, not her darkness, not her light, Natsuno! My legs did not falter, my arms coiling and releasing a slash. My brother acted quickly, his Keyblade summoned to his hand, guarding my attempt to do harm. My teeth gritted as we waged war between the sheets of metal, an expression mixed with horror and determination on Sora's face.

"Natsuno…" He used my full name. He must be serious… "What do you mean by a net and holes?" I didn't answer, my attempts drowned by the grits and grinding of teeth. I gave up, fed up with the results I was getting. I need to stop this battle myself.

"Sora…" the squeaky voice tried to protest unsurely.

"Don't hurt Natsuno." He responded. "I got this under control…" I thought of rolling my eyes at that statement, but remembered my situation. I mentally took a deep breath and began my plan. The only way to get in control of myself is an emotional rant.

Please, please stop this nonsense! Why are we fighting against my own brother? He did nothing wrong! In fact, I'm happy that I can see him, but not in this matter. The war between Sora and my blade collapsed, the force backing my body back.

This has to do with Riku, right. You said that one of my outstretched hands is broken. Are you saying that Sora took Riku's life? No, I refuse to believe that! He's the strongest person I know; not even Sora can compare to him in some ways. Even if that were to be true, I'm strong enough to bear that pain, am I not? Sora came back with slashes of his own, my body shuffling to the side and back to avoid the immediate danger.

You said yourself, I'm not weak, I'm strong. Where are your words now? Could you be lying to me yourself? Just, set me free. You've done enough. It's not that I don't like you, it just that… that you just carry things out in a rash way. Rest, the fighting is over. I tripped over my shuffling feet, my blade scattered from my hand, turning into dust. I felt my spirit lifted from the embrace of my darkness's pressure, her voice whispering in my thoughts.

_The battle has only begun. I'll be waiting._

"Suno?" my brother's voice reached out. I looked up with tired eyes, hair bright as a teddy bear's coat, and skin of complexion pale yet healthy. My body was feeling the toll of the week's antics and sleeping felt ever so inviting. I looked at my brother in his hopeful blue eyes and smiled before falling back into the whisking darkness.

**Is it something I should fear?**

**End of Chapter 11**

Ah, the confusion... Ahem, to the serious stuff. Since this is the 11th Chapter, I must inform you that the next chapter will the the last in this story. Dare I say it, I'm making a sequel -blocks out the fan girl squeals of her best friend- Please keep in mind I have school and my final update for this chapter in Natsuno's "life" will come out in a timely matter, and when I say timely I mean I already have the first part written. XD Until then, look forward to the final Chapter of Tainted Summer Light!


	12. My Feelings

**Author's Note:** Sigh, I'M FREAKIN' FINISHED! I've been distracted ever since Winter Break began... Blame it on my obsessions... On a side note, I have a DS which means... NINTENDOGS! I'm so addicted to taking my Siberian Husky on walks. I named him Riku. I'm obsessed. Anyway, here's the final chapter of Tainted Summer Light! Thank you for all your support and reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. Yay! Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Mmmm, Odin Sphere... Yes, that's right. Instead of writing, I sat on my butt and play video games. And my obsession with Odin Sphere shows with the word Tis. Remember, don't waste your life playing these games: Odin Sphere, Soul Nomad, Nintendogs, Animal Crossing, and Pokemon. Don't.

**Tainted Summer Light**

**Chapter 12**

**My Feelings**

Orange. The most beautiful color ever invented. Like I always say, orange isn't in the rainbow, it is the rainbow. That was mostly all my thoughts as I walked on the warm sand, waves licking at my toes, my eyes zipping towards my friend not so far away. I mentally sighed, smiling. Nothing beats being home. Prying my eyes away from my friend, I turned to the bright orange sea. The surface was glistening with a yellow orange, the sky an orange fading into reds and yellows, the clouds cream orange. Oh, who know there could be so much orange at one given time…?

The water lapped at my feet, my orange flip-flops soaked with the salt water. I crouched down, reaching my hand out into the white foam of the surf, the salty musk that smelt so good wafting into my nose. It felt like an orange wonderland on the beach. It's just completely wonderful…

"Having one of those "Orange Minority Complex Overloads" again?" his voice reached out. Looking to the side, my sight was filled with his stature. Blue shirt, black pants, a complete inverse of me and this sunset sea. I stood, a playful smile horribly disguising itself as scorn.

"It's "Orange Minority Complex Overload Syndrome!" I corrected. "And that's only when I don't see a lot of orange…"

"Then what's the one when you see a lot of orange?" He questioned, almost as a challenge.

"Instantaneous Orange Seizure Complex Overload Syndrome." I stated calmly, meeting the silent challenge with ease. A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Wait, what?" he asked in his bafflement. I laughed, approaching my inverted friend.

"How do you come up and remember these names?" he questioned.

"I don't know." I answered lamely. I might be lame, but it was the truth. Deep in the folds of my mind is a Meowing Tasmanian Bullfrog that makes random combinations of words that appeal to my senses. Wait, what is a Meowing Tasmanian Bullfrog? Is it a real animal?

"I just don't know what to do with you…" he sighed, a smile creeping onto my face.

"But that's why you can tolerate me." I sweetly cooed, clinging to his arm. He turned away, probably in disgust, saddening my smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shy and fragile.

"Nothing." He answered, turning back to me with a flushed tint in his cheeks. My curiosity grew.

"You don't look fine." I pestered, pressing my frame against his pale arm. He turned away hastily. "Are you sick?"

"No." was his immediate response. I pouted, releasing his arm from my grasp.

"You probably have the "Instant Demonic Aura Purification Deficiency" and don't even know it…" I commented loudly, his gaze snapping down to my face many feet below.

"What?" he questioned. I flushed a flustered hue and clung to his shirt.

"Oh, don't you see? I'm worried about you!"

"What's there to worry?"

"I can think of a lot of things! Just not right now… Oh, never mind!"

"Never mind what?" he pressed forward.

'Nothing…" I meekly replied, burying my flushed face into his blue shirt.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said, taking my shoulders, prying my tinted face from the blue texture. I took interest in the ground and watched the orange foamed water lick at our toes. I could feel the warm orange light of the dying sun fade; fade so far away…

"Are you ok?"

"Of course…"

"Lies."

"Look, stop worrying! That's my job…"

"With a statement like that, I can't help but to worry…"

I withdrew myself from the conversation and looked into the distance. The sun was at its final moments of life, the reds turning into blues and purples. My face fell along with the life of the light, his gaze from so far above hardened with worry.

"Look, you're going to get sick…" he muttered, pressing my fragile frame against his warmth. "Let's just say I'm your knight in shining armor and you're the princess. We'll worry together." I smiled, taking his arm.

"What do you mean? I'm no worrywart!" I protested, turning within his enclosed arms. He suddenly seemed not so tall after all.

"Why do you do this to me…?" a question left his lips, the familiar tint in his face. The light was gone, darkness consuming my wonderland of orange. I felt afraid and he frowned.

"I'll protect you…"

* * *

The orange glow reached my opened eyes, a sigh of relief leaving my lips. I'm back… Did Viz take me back? I sat up, gazing into the darkness, hands sweeping under knees brought close, the fingers brushing against fabric, coarse and fine. Looking to my immediate side, a straw basket coved with an orange sheet caught my eye. Curiosity compelling my fingers, I took hold of the sheet and peeked inside. To my surprise, it was filled with fruit, bananas, apples, oranges, pears, and mouthwateringly delicious peaches.

I smiled, the pains in my stomach starting once more whilst I plucked a peach from the basket. I could hardly care where the basket came from, as long as it was food. I took a bite, the sweet pulp filling my mouth. Relief swept across my stomach.

"I see you found the basket." A light, cheerful voice commented, my gaze wandering to the figure in the distance. I raised a brow, nibbling on the skin of the peach, one thought reaching my mind. Mouse ears…? The figure stepped forward, his black tipped nose bobbing with his approach.

"A mouse?" I thought aloud, realizing my fault, covering my mouth from embarrassment.

"King Mickey's the name." the mouse introduced with a friendly gesture of the outstretch of the palm. I stayed silent, playing with my fingers and the wounded fruit in my hands, my gaze avoiding the newcomer's, taking an immediate interest in the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The king comfort, a flush of embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

"I-I'm Natsuno…" I hesitantly introduced, a hand leaving the peach to clasp my heart, my gaze aligned towards the floor. "but y-you can c-call me Suno… if you want…"

Nice to meet you Natsuno!" the cheerful voice replied, my gaze wandering to my new acquaintance. I spotted his still outstretched hand, my free hand hesitantly gripping it gently. My gaze followed the raise and fall of the handshake, a light giggle slicing my breath, a smile curling onto my face.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Mickey commented, while I released his hand from my grip. A blush of bashfulness appeared on my face before I answered.

"I guess not…" I replied, taking another bite from the wounded peach, comfortable in the light of a new friend. "So King Mickey, what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you and your friend." The king answered. I tilted my head to the side in my confusion.

"My friend? Are talking about Viz?" I questioned with curiosity, ripping off a great chunk of my peach.

"Oh, so you named him? Viz was it?" the king questioned excitedly. I nodded my head numbly, chewing the stripped peach pit, pondering. Why did the king want to see Viz and me? Do Viz and he have a connection? Is this king an actual king? Hmm… King Mickey…

"Um, excuse me, King Mickey?" I asked, snapping out of my numbed state. "Do you know of a boy who bears the Keyblade and has two servant of a king by his side?"

"The Keybearer? Yes, I know of him, why?" King Mickey responded.

"Are the two servants yours?" I asked bashfully, turning to the straw basket, discarding the peach pit.

"Yup, I told them to find the Keybearer and stick with him." The king replied. I nodded silently, picking out an apple from the basket. Biting into the brightly colored fruit, I puckered my cheeks in annoyance. It's so crunchy… and tastes like tin…

"Why do you need to see Viz and me?" I asked after swallowing the tin tasting fruit.

"We have a problem." The familiar deep, yet well developed voice stated. I looked to the side, the wide grin and orange eyes of the figure in the near distance illuminating the dark.

"What kind of problem?" I asked, chewing on the sweeter tasting skin.

"The door to light." Mickey replied. "The darkness is tainting the light and someone wants to open it."

"The door to light…" I pondered. How does this affect us? Is it because of my brother?

"What does this mean to us?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"That darkness of yours," Viz began as I bit into the red fruit once more, "can influence much more than darkness itself." I blinked and turned to Mickey in my bafflement.

"Your darkness can destroy the world where it's going." The king explained. I scratched the side of my head bashfully.

"That's very apparent…" I muttered to myself. I mean, the entity is completely stubborn and opinionated that it resorts to violence and possession.

"How do we stop it?" I asked, ripping off a chunk of the apple.

"You mean I." Viz corrected. I looked at Viz with the usual confused look that evolved into one of disbelief.

"Wait, I can't possibly beat it…" I protested meekly, my thoughts on the hunger pains weakening at the pit of my stomach stormed away by my bewilderment. "I can barely control it in the first place…"

"That's why you fight back." Mickey countered. I pouted in protest but succumbed anyways, finishing my apple to the core quickly.

"How…" I weakly asked, pulling a fruit from the basket blindly. I shifted my gaze to the fruit I held in my hand, the beautiful orange skin shining in the glow of light.

"Light." Was Viz's answer. Light… The concept of light had left my mind ever since the darkness first engulfed my life.

"What is light…?" I pondered to myself aloud, my fingers clawing and piercing the peel of the orange.

"Well, what do you think if light?" the king reasoned, the peel ripped off the new bare fruit.

"Happiness…" I numbly listed, fingers splitting the citrus into wedges. "Kindness… Friendship… Love…"

"Then that is light!" the king exclaimed, a wedge of the citrus popped into my mouth listlessly.

"I guess so…" I reasoned after swallowing. However, for some reason, the light seems so far away… Suddenly, the ground shook violently, bringing me to the pitch-black velvet.

'That's our cue to leave." Viz commented, my gaze shooting up from my fallen form to the one towering to the left.

"Leave? Where?" I questioned in my fruitless effort to stand.

"Your brother needs all the help he can get!" Mickey's cheerful voice chimed in, my hardened face softening.

"I see… then please, help as much as you can." I sighed, grateful that my brother won't become victim to the darkness. Yes, King Mickey and Viz will protect my brother like they protect- Wait…!

"How do you know that…?" I started to interrogate, sitting up violently before stopping. The king and marionette were gone. "…Sora is my brother…" I was left in the silence one more, my fingers mindlessly stuffing the remaining orange wedges into my mouth, my mind too busy and too full to notice. What made that violent shake? What's happening with Sora? And how did King Mickey know that Sora was my brother? Who is this King Mickey? I groaned in frustration, the orange peel flanged from my fingers in my anguish. I guess it's just me and the abyss… I looked to the basket, which was now turned over; a green fruit strayed away from the others. I picked myself up onto my feet and took the hourglass shaped fruit into my hands.

"I wonder what I should do…" I muttered in thought, bringing the fruit to my face. Ripping off a piece, I cringed at the lack of flavor and the faint sharp taste. It may taste weird, but it's food and I'm really hungry. Looking up that the dark, black sky, I sighed, resolve so very far away. I'd better start doing something… I thrust my foot out on the velvet black, beaten path, imaginary to even myself, although it seemed like I walked this path many times before.

The pear in my fingers decreased with each nibble, each couple of steps, my gaze focused on the barren abyss. What if I get lost…? I've never worried about my location since everything seemed too significant, but not anymore. Sighing, I shook thoughts of misfortune out of my mind. I can't get distressed, not now. I need to find something… The core dangled between my fingers, slipping down to the velvet whilst my sullen face lifted to the abyss above. Am I looking for the light or the darkness?

"Suno…" that voice called. The voice that shoot across my thoughts, that warms my heart, and shrouds my dreams. I turned in violent surprise, locks of teddy bear brown circling shoulders sulked with lax, grass green eyes flashing with euphoric fear. Silver locks shining flawlessly, sea aqua liquid eyes, the cocky, fearless smirk; I knew them too well. I gasped in silent shakes, hands retreating to clasp my still, clashing heart, feet hesitantly compelled to come to the call. Thoughts of darkness and light confused me no more for I had discard them in the sea of dismay and faltered into the abyss of innocence in sync with my footsteps, my figure carried by the light taps to the rays of the shadow that lurked in my heart. Hues showering onto my face, I stared, spellbound.

"Riku…" A small fearful smile leapt onto my face before it faded into the shadows of my bangs. The rumble of a chuckle sliced his voice, his footsteps nearing as I saw his shoes.

"You were always the shy one." He commented, his hand ruffling my hair. I grabbed his hand in protest, looking up at him with a look of annoyance, the hues of discomfort fading with my puffed cheeks.

"Don't do that…" I countered, lowering his hand. "I hate it when you do that… but…" I trailed off, my annoyed expression softening. "I haven't been this annoyed by you since we left the island…" Riku was silent, his gloved hand slipping out of my grasp.

"We would argue, get angry, but make up in the end and drown ourselves in as much laughter and happiness as we could…" I recalled, looking away, towards the abyss. "You were always the one I looked for when it came to my problems… Whether it was my problematic brother or something irrelevant to my life, you were there…" No words left his lips, his even breaths soothing and serene.

"You fought my battles, even when I was fully prepared to take the blow." I continued, turning back to my friend, my blush faded from my face. "I never knew why you spoiled me so… I didn't like it but I grew accustomed to it…" I stared deep into his eyes, darker than the usual lively glint. "Whatever happened to those days…?"

"I don't know…" he replied, setting his hand on my shoulder as a method of comfort. "but know this. I do that because you're my friend and I feel like I have to protect them." I silently nodded, all doubt swept at his touch. "Besides, I don't trust that brother of yours with you." I lightly giggled, memories of conversations resurfacing from the bottom of my mind. That's Riku all right… always trying to include my brother into the fun, negatively or positively.

"So, how did you get here?" I asked when my laughter settled down.

"It not the matter of how, it's of why." Riku corrected, my head tilting out of impulse and confusion. Not of how, but why?

"But, how did you get here…?" I muttered to myself, a shadow cast upon eyes cast down low in disappointment and fear. This place… is really a prison, but it's been a lovely home. No one can get in, no one can get out; or what it seemed. It doesn't matter about one's reason to set foot here; I wasn't leaving. Not after what happened before…

"Natsuno, listen." His voice echoed in my mind, his other hand resting on my lone shoulder, the clouds shattering from my thoughts. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"What about Kairi?" I asked, grass green eyes meeting aqua. I must stall or something, even in the face of him…

"What about her?" he countered, bafflement coating his tone.

"Is she safe?"

"…Yes, very. All we need to do is get you out of here."

"And Sora?"

"Protecting Kairi." I found myself silent. Sora and Kairi… I envy those two…

"Then why did you go alone…?" I asked, clasping my heart. Even though I've known Riku as a lone person, he wouldn't abandon friends in danger, but ever since the darkness…

"Because…" Riku began, hesitating before continuing. "You're special." My face fumed with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Is that an indirect way of a proclamation of love? I felt dizzy by the impact of his words; one would say the thoughts that interpret his words grinding against my admiration for him.

"We must leave…" he breathed, his grip releasing my shoulders for my arm. "There's something coming." I was taken aback by his behavior, his urgency to leave, but I looked to his eyes for comfort. I gazed deep within the shallow pools of aqua, finding no light, not a shine of playfulness or innocence sparkling within the sea green. Casting my eyes away, I took the hand that gripped my arm ever so gently within mine.

"Oh Riku…" I sighed in sorrow. The darkness has extinguished the flame of light, has it? If only I can cry out my worries and pains without my doubts bursting with laughter. I could hear his confused hum as I hurriedly embraced him in my pain, clutching his shirt.

"The darkness did this, didn't it?" I questioned.

"Did what?" he countered, surprised by my sudden actions.

"Smother the light…" I answered, snuggling closer. Hesitantly, warm arms caged my frame tenderly, a warmth surfacing at the roots of my heart. Is this what light feels like?

"Darkness is the only thing I need…" he commented darkly, my face raised by puzzlement. What does he mean by that? I remained silent, listening him with transfixed ears, a force dropping my heart from the euphoria above.

"Light won't give me happiness…" he continued, his gaze wandering towards to the abyss. "Darkness will only help me get what I want." I forbad myself to ask what he wanted but asked anyway.

"What exactly do you want?" I shyly asked loosening my grip on his shirt.

"The only thing that matters to me." Was his vague answer, a sigh passing my lips.

"Riku…" I started. "Don't use the darkness…"

"Why not?" Riku asked, surprise coating his voice.

"Because I... I-I" I stumbled over words, to find the right ones to ease the pain racing at the base of my heart. What is this feeling? "I don't want to lose you…" Averting my gaze, I continued. "You're too precious to lose…"

"Suno, don't worry about me." Riku scorned.

"How can I not?" I countered. "It pains me to not worry… If you lose your heart to the darkness you'll…" I bit my lip, trying to hold in my emotions.

"If it hurts too much, then don't worry." He reasoned, ruffling my hair.

"But I can't! Because…" I hesitated, my thoughts on fire. The pain flared at the bottom of my heart, pining for something longingly. Panic shredded through my mind, thought restricted to dark and light. "I-I… I…" The pain that cloaks my heart grew and grew, the intensity of panic, distress, confusion, and fear pouring out. Riku… With each passing moment of gazing upon his puzzled face, the pain's growth raced and raced. Through all the laughter, the sorrow, the worries, and the pain, I found that there's something magical about you. It's not your smile, not your image; maybe it's the person hiding behind that persona. The one that protects me and makes see seem perfect when I'm not. I'm not extraordinary and yet you still befriended me. I… I… "_love you._" Something shattered within me, the pain easing to warmth and the light shrugged free of the darkness. I pried away from his awe stricken form, hands clasped tightly before my heart, cheeks flushed with a crimson hue.

"I really do love you…" I softly repeated, gazing at the black velvet. "Not because of what I see, like most girls who shoot their affection to you… It's the person inside I see…" Closing my eyes, I felt free and relieved, but the pining felt stronger than ever. I needed to know, needed to know his answer.

"Tis very apparent…" that lifeless voice commented. I looked up, Riku's flawless form replaced with that stale figure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise, backing away in my defense.

"You're light is too strong…" she continued. "Indeed… Tis too strong…" I tilted my head in confusion, her rambles creating questioning thoughts.

"I must hide within the light…" she whispered into the wind, her image fading to the abyss. "Tis nothing but a wait before I eradicate the glow."

"Wait!" I tried calling, thrusting a hand out into the abyss, empty and silent. My face fell and my hands fell to my side. Why was she here just now…? I looked up, a bright glint in my eyes.

"Riku…" I whispered, looking around, trying to find a sound sign of his presence. Suddenly, I flushed crimson, a hand covering my agape mouth. D-did I just confess my feelings to him? I shook my head in denial, clutching my heart. However, then again… I'm able to come to terms with my feelings…

"It would seem that the darkness has been defeated, for now." I looked to the side; orange eyes and the wide grin making me blink twice.

"What do you mean by that Viz?" I asked on his approach.

"You are free until the darkness returns." Viz explained, a shadow casting on my face.

"Freedom…" I muttered, the concept vague from my caged mind. "I don't want to leave…" Viz was silent for a moment before answering.

"With the lock of the door to light, your home has been revived." He continued. The islands are back…?

"What about my brother and friends?" I asked.

"One is back at your home, another lost beyond the door, and the last is journeying to make it all right." Viz summarized. I averted my gaze and closed my eyes to sooth my fatigue.

"I want to protect my brother… and my best friend… and my love…" I said, fingers linked behind my back. "Viz, is that ok?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." The marionette responded. "As long as I continued serving you." I looked at Viz with a puzzled look what soon turned to happiness.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend…" I commented softly, turning away as the sounds of whisking darkness filled my ears. Looking to the abyss, I sighed, the pains of my pining prickling my heart. Closing my eyes, I wished and wished for him to hold me in his arms or something close to that, even though I knew that would never happen. Just a sign that I can gaze into his eyes once more, but for real… Another sigh left my lips and I opened my eyes, a spread of astonishment jumped onto my face. A grand, large full moon, the pale white sphere awing me with its beauty, illuminated the darkness.

"Oh, Riku… Oh, Riku… I love you more than peaches… and I really love peaches…"

**Are Fighting A War, But Please Ease My Suffering**

**End of Chapter 12**

Sigh, my first complete story... -jumps with glee then collects herself- Don't worry, I'll be back, someday.

**Just beyond the crossroads lies a castle where someone dear fades away and someone cherished inches closer. Will the bystander at the heart chose to fall within his arms or grab the hand of the boy who calls her name?**

Just so you know, that's a little something to look forward to. Thank you again for your support!


End file.
